Twins Effect
by SchizoCheese
Summary: Story ressurected after a LOOONG hiatus Everyone in Cephiro was enjoying the peace. Till some unknown force, who is targeting the magic users of Cephiro, rears its ugly head. DISCONTINUED; FOR ARCHIVAL PURPOSES ONLY.
1. The Transformation

Disclaimer: No, I don't own MKR. The wonderful folks at CLAMP do. I, however, do own Clef's bishonen-ness. xD  
  
~Chapter 1: The Transformation~  
  
'What did I do to deserve this?' wondered Clef, dragging his staff in his mouth. He hadn't realized how damn heavy this blasted thing was, because he was still human until fifteen minutes ago. Dropping the staff and turning back to look at his purple tipped tail, he sighed and plumped on the marble flooring of the castle. 'Now where's the room of those Knights?'  
  
It was midnight, and everybody was fast asleep. Everyone, except the Knights who were still having pillow fights and Clef, of course, who was fiddling with a telescope, something Umi brought with her. There was a loud popping sound, and Clef assumed it was from the telescope. Not until did he hear footsteps behind him did his skin crawl and he whipped around just as a big, wooden thing crashed into the side of his head.  
  
The man watched as his target fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Raising his staff, he laughed (evilly, might I add) and a bright flash of light filled the room.  
  
Shortly, Clef woke up, his head swimming. Was the world spinning, or was he in some fish tank being shaken? He rubbed the lump on his head. His hands felt furry. He opened his mouth to say "Owch" but what escaped it was a pitiful, pain laden whine. A WHINE?! Clef jumped up and ran towards a mirror, and tripped. Why was he running as if he had four legs? By chance he turned around. That's when he saw the tail. He peered into his mirror. 'Holy cow, I'm a fox!'  
  
So there he was, looking none the worse and dragging a six foot long hunk of wood. 'I don't deserve this,' he thought, frustrated. The first door he'd tried (he'd assumed it was the Knights' room) he walked in on Caldina and Larfarga smooching. His azure eyes widening, he hastily backed out of the room and shoved the door shut with his shoulder. This one had better be it. He dropped the staff, put his shoulder to the door, and leant his full weight on it.  
  
SLAM. The door flew open and in he tumbled.  
  
"AWW! LOOK AT THE CUTE LITTLE FOX!!"  
  
End  
  
Author's Note: Na na na na na, cliffhanger! –starts laughing super evilly– -holds up a shield to defend off flames- Look, if you don't like Cleffy-san turning into a furry quadruped please, leave poor Schizo alone and read something else. Okay? I can't do HTML rubbish. -kicks fanfic.net-   
  
P.S.: Gimme at least 3 reviews so I can put the next chappie up. Hoo har. 


	2. The Reaction

Disclaimer: Nope, again, I do not own this wonderful anime. However Clef is MINE. xD   
  
~Chapter 2: The Reaction~  
  
"AWW, WHAT A CUTE LITTLE FOX!"  
  
Clef felt himself being swept up into the air by a red-haired girl. Crap. It was Hikaru. His stomach lurched as began to swing him as if she were a maypole. Clef got dizzier and dizzier, and finally, with a super-human (or super-fox) effort, he let out a loud squeal, squirmed out of Hikaru's crushing grip and dashed underneath the bed. There were dust-bunnies the size of his paws there.   
  
He heard Umi screaming at Hikaru. "HIKARU! How could you do that to that poor fox? Now you've gone and scared him." Whew. At least Umi knew he was a male, and not a female. He saw Fuu's bespectacled face. She tried to coax him out. "There there," she said soothingly. "I'll make sure Miss Hikaru doesn't send you into orbit." 'Well, hopefully at least YOU won't,' thought Clef as he squeezed out from underneath the bed. Hikaru swooped like a hungry hawk and thank the great God, Fuu stopped her. "But _why_ can't I swing him?" she whined. Jesus, she was worse than Clef. "The reason he dashed underneath the bed is because you attempted to send him to Autozam!" yelled Umi, bending down and gently picking up Clef.   
  
"Hey, he looks awfully strange." Clef had white fur, navy paws, purple tipped tail and a purple fringe and where he used to wear his head dress a large blue gem resided. "He's got Clef's eyes," Fuu noted. "True," muttered Umi, stroking the fox's soft, silky fur. Hikaru wanted to grab him and twirl him, but everytime she neared Clef bared his teeth. Heck, merry-go-rounds were fun but they didn't send you into orbit, did they?  
  
BANG. The door slammed open. In the doorway stood Ascot, panting as if he'd just run a marathon.  
  
"Have you seen Master Clef?" he asked, gasping. "His staff's out here but his physical self is missing." Clef mentally slapped himself. His staff! Shit.  
  
He jumped out of Umi's bosom and took the staff in his teeth. Ascot and the Knights watched the fox carefully. "Where did that cute thing come from?" he asked. The fox shot him a glare that said, "I'm NOT cute." "Hey, that's the same glare I get from Clef when he's mad at me," said Ascot. Clef nodded at his name and pointed to the staff, then himself. Hikaru bent down. "What are you trying to tell us?" she asked. Clef repeated his pointing. Then he looked at Ascot with that glare and Ascot finally put two and two together.   
  
"I think this fox IS Clef!"  
  
Author's Note: Another cliffhanger. XD Well, sorry, but makes ya wanna keep readin', ne? 


	3. Emeraude's Back!

Disclaimer: I'd buy CLAMP if they'd sell it for $2.50. ON WITH THE STORY.  
  
~Chapter 3: The Others~  
  
They all stared, dumbstruck, at the fox. Was this cute ball of fur the Master Mage of Cephiro?   
  
It was Ascot who got himself moving again. Rushing to the kitchens, in fifteen minutes he returned with a foul smelling cup of yellow liquid. Forgetting that trapped in this fox's body was a mind of a 745 year old Mage Ascot put the cup on the ground and looked at Clef. "Drink it, foxy," he grinned. Clef turned his back on him. "You're forgetting that his mind's still the same, Ascot," said Hikaru, cocking an eyebrow. Ascot turned beet red. How stupid of him.  
  
After ten more minutes they finally managed to get the reluctant Mage to swallow the liquid. Nothing happened, when suddenly Clef's voice erupted from the fox's mouth. "Ascot, this isn't yours, is it?" he said. "No, it's yours," the Palu replied, relieved. "Now you get a taste of your own potions." Umi giggled. "Literally." Clef shot her a look that said, "Shut up."  
  
Caldina was just about to checkmate Ferio when she heard a loud knocking. "Who's there? I'm about to beat the Prince of Cephiro at chess!" Ferio saw his chance. He swiped Caldina's queen off the board. "Its Clef!" a voice answered. Caldina hastily shot up from her chair as if she'd just sat on a skewer, knocking over the table. Ferio sweat-dropped and groaned. 'Third time this week!' he thought.   
  
Pulling open the doors, Caldina saw: Umi, Fuu, Hikaru, Ascot and a cute yet strange looking fox. She swooped and threw him up into the air. (Clef, that is.) Everyone sweat-dropped. "CALDINA! KEEP THIS UP AND YOU WON'T _HAVE_ A MASTER MAGE ANYMORE!" Caldina stopped tossing the fox. "Who said that?!" Clef biffed her nose. "I did. Now put me down." Screaming with hysteria Caldina dropped Clef rather unceremoniously to the floor and literally climbed on top of Larfarga's head. "DEMON FOX! DEMON!" She screeched while Larfarga desperately tried to pry her off. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH GURU CLEF?!" Clef calmly sat down on his haunches curling his tail around his forefeet. "Calm down Caldina, and get off Larfarga. You're suffocating him." Caldina disentangled her limbs from Larfarga.   
  
"But, you're so cute!" Caldina persisted, peering at Clef. "You're so cute, I wanna dress you up in frilly pink ribbons and bonnets!" Clef shot her a very dirty look. Either she didn't get the message, or she ignored it. "Caldina, let's NOT go there," Ferio sighed, slumped in his chair, staring at the remains of a well-played chess game that lay scattered on the floor. Clef padded silently (he had all the good qualities of a fox and earlier could still summon a bolt of lightning strong enough to give Umi an afro) and jumped up onto the chess table and sat down. Ferio got up and called the rest together. Umi stood back, when she felt someone behind her. She turned. Princess Emeruade! Except...she was TRANSPARENT! Filling her lungs to maximum capacity, Umi let out the loudest shriek in the history of Cephiro.  
  
Author's Note: o_O EMERAUDE'S BACK. WOOO. Anybody got the telephone number of the Ghostbusters? xD 


	4. The Tale

Disclaimer: "Dear Santa - All I want for Christmas is you to put Clef into my stocking. Love, Schizo."  
  
~Chapter 4: Truth~  
  
Umi's shriek sounded for a full five minutes. (That's an awful lot of lung power.) After that she ran and scooped up Clef, as if she was hoping he'd fry the spectre. Emeraude however, shrieked at the same time as Umi and dashed behind someone else.  
  
Zagato.  
  
Hikaru saw Zagato come out of the walls and she too, inhaled six litres of air and screeched till Clef swore he'd heard a window break. Lantis put an abrupt end to the screech-fest by clamping a hand over her mouth. Flattening his ears, Clef said, "Thank you, Lantis." "My pleasure," gruffed Lantis, as Hikaru's big red eyes shot angry looks at him.  
  
Fuu, who had ducked behind Ferio and Ascot, poked her head out between them. Just then, when everyone calmed down, the doors slammed open, and who walked in but Eagle. Eagle was about to shout a cheery hello when he saw Emeraude and Zagato hovering a foot above the ground. Eyes wide, he was about to yell when Clef shouted across the room, "Eagle, you start yelling and I swear, the moment I reach my human form I shall pound your head in." Eagle immediately slapped his hands across his mouth and tip-toed towards Hikaru, and saw Umi holding a fox. He assumed it was Clef but dared not pursue the matter. Hikaru jabbed Eagle. "Breathe out before you explode," she said. Eagle breathed.  
  
When everyone had finally settled down (albeit still a bit jittery and apt to jump due to the ghosts) they decided (after a heated spat and the loss of a quill and several sheets of paper) to deal with the problems in this order:  
  
1. What happened to Clef?  
  
2. What are Emeraude and Zagato doing here?  
  
3. What the heck is Eagle doing here?  
  
Eagle protested him being here wasn't on the agenda but was silenced when Lantis shot him a very dirty look.  
  
Ferio chewed on the tip of the quill thoughtfully. "Since you can talk, Guru," he said, "how come you haven't told us what happened?" "I was just about too, but Emeraude and Zagato made a grand entrance." He said, sitting on the table. "Excuse me?" squeaked Emeraude. "But I was the former Pillar!" "Big emphasis on the 'was' and 'former'," muttered Zagato. "Bite your tongue, young man!" yelled Emeraude. "Yes dear," he grumbled.  
  
Clearing his throat, Clef began. "I was playing with Umi's telescope," he said. "That's not surprising," mumbled Umi. Clef boxed her ears, and carried on. "Suddenly, I heard a loud popping, and a figure - a man, I imagine - had appeared behind me. The last thing I remember is his staff smashing in my head."  
  
In his chambers, Clef looked at the spot where his attacker appeared. Not a single sign. Zagato popped up through the floor just in front of Clef causing his fur to stand. "Please, Zagato, DON'T do that." He groaned, splaying himself out on the carpeted floor while Umi examined his staff and Ascot fiddled with the telescope. Zagato made no response and Emeraude followed shortly. Deciding that reprimanding them was useless, he padded towards the door. Umi scooped him up and took him along.   
  
Author's Note: Lousy chappie title, ne? o_o 


	5. Fear the Shadows

Disclaimer: I want Clef for Christmas, which also means I don't own MKR. CLAMP does. (Can't do HTML for peanuts)  
  
~Chapter 5: Fear the Shadow~  
  
Umi deposited Clef at the foot of her bouncy bed. Fuu and Umi couldn't help it. Clef was just too furry and cute to leave alone. Fuu was okay. He liked the way she scratched the back of his ears. Hikaru was a different story.   
  
She kept stroking his fur the wrong way and it stuck up everywhere. She pulled his tail and whirled her in the air. When Fuu finally pried Clef from her fingers he was in a state of dementia. She flattened his fur.  
  
Umi pillowed her head in his fur, her hair tickling his nose and he sneezed. Regardless of that he soon fell asleep.  
  
It was dark. Consuming, choking, it cloaked everything like some obscence blanket. Clef turned around, his tail flicking. The darkness...soft whispering, light, gentle mist, chilling, chilling...it made the fur on his tail stand. Cold, cold, cold....  
  
Footsteps. Footsteps. Closer. Coming. The thunk of wood...a staff. Thunk, clop clop, thunk...Clef braced himself for what he was about to see.   
  
A man. A man appearing out of the mist. A sneer gracing his face...no, Clef's face...Clef was seeing himself, yet it wasn't him. The hair was darker, the eyes were green. Everything else was the same. Except that aura of deception. Deception. Yes. Deception.  
  
"Who are you?" Clef wanted to say, but the darkness was suffocating him, choking him. The figure began laughing, obscenely. This was some kind of stupid joke. Hands seemed to clasp around Clef's throat. The darkness was killing him.  
  
He awoke with a startled yelp. His animal yelp caused Umi to stir, and daylight poured through the windows. What time was it, anyway? Umi squinted in the fierce light and examined the clock, while Clef sat on her back waiting.   
  
"ONE IN THE AFTERNOON?!"   
  
Umi shot out of her bed in shock and Clef bounced to the floor. It hurt. "Wha? Say that again, Umi," he said, rubbing his head. Umi buried her face in the pillow, and groaned, "It's one in the afternoon. And I'm still goddamned sleepy." Clef sighed and went to wake Hikaru and Fuu. Both had the same reactions as Umi. However, the only one not sleepy was Hikaru. Clef then learnt that she had been drinking coffee fifteen minutes before they woke. However, the effect was shortlived and Hikaru crawled back into the nest of blankets.  
  
Clef paced the corridors down to the hall. He groaned when he looked before him.  
  
Stairs. Crap.  
  
Inching his way down gingerly, step by step, he overheard buzzing from the hall. Finally, he leapt the last two steps and paced into the hall, silently.   
  
Ferio, Lantis, Caldina (whose head had dropped to the table and was snoring openly), Presea, Larfarga, the ghosts and Eagle were there. All were very droopy-eyed, even Lantis, who had his eyes shut and was on the verge of sleeping. Ferio didn't bother to diguise his yawning. Eagle? Face down on the table. Emeraude and Zagato were indifferent.   
  
Clef announced his arrival by jumping on the table noisily. Lantis cocked one eye open and said sleepily, "Morning, Master Mage Clef." "Morning to you a-l-l-l," he said, failing to stifle a yawn which bared all his teeth. "Sorry about that." "Aren't we all?" said Eagle, lifting his face up from the table and dropped it with a dull -thunk- on the table.  
  
Clef paced the length of the table to Ferio and sat in front of him to the left. "So...any leads?" His question was answered by a loud snort from Caldina. Clef sweatdropped, took a roll from the bread basket and (with amazing accuracy considering he's got no thumbs) threw the roll at Caldina. It hit her smack on the face and she sat upright.   
  
Ferio groaned. "I had such a horrid dream," he bemoaned. "I was being suffocated by this darkness." "Me too," said Clef. "Only I saw a man who looked like me appear. However his eyes are green and his hair is darker."  
  
A loud shriek from the room of the Magic Knights.   
  
"FUU!" Ferio leapt from his chair, and ran. 


	6. Remedies and Kumquats

Disclaimer: -tacks wishlist up- -"Clef" written in smelly red marker- Needless to say, I don't own Rayearth.   
  
~Chapter 6: Remedy~  
  
"Fuu!"  
  
Upon entering the room, all they saw was...Fuu covered in feathers. Empty pillowcases lay strewn amongst the mass of white feathers. "It's going to take forever to clear this up!" moaned Clef, surveying the mess. "It's Fuu's fault; she's the one who screeched like a banshee!!" said Umi defiantly, clutching an empty pillowcase. Fuu took the opportunity to smack Umi hard upside the head with a pillow.   
  
Clef might've been a fox but he WAS still Cephiro's Master Mage and the three Knights worked hard for two hours stuffing every single feather back into the pillows. Umi had been extremely reluctant but Zagato made her think otherwise.  
  
By dusk the room was feather-free and all the pillows were fit for human sleep. "There, happy now?" snapped Umi to Clef. Clef gave her an icy glare.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Ascot and Clef spent half the evening after dinner searching for a counter spell, and in doing so, they found a lot of unpleasant hexes and jinxes. "Look," said Ascot, "here's one to turn your opponent's ears into kumquats..." "Ascot, back to the task at hand..." Clef made a mental note to learn that jinx so he could do that to Umi if she ever pissed him off.   
  
A couple of hours later, they found the charm, but had several difficulties. Firstly, Ascot couldn't pronounce the words and when they came out all jumbled they gave the person you were trying to transform leeks sprouting from their ears. That happened thrice before Clef lost his temper (having leeks coming out of your ears is horribly unpleasant) and turned Ascot's ears into kumquats.  
  
Finally, after pulling about a dozen leeks from his ears Clef was finally human again, much to the delight of the rest. Ascot was only slightly happy. He still had kumquats for ears.  
  
Author's Note: Slight references made to Harry Potter there. Well, R&R, ne? 


	7. Hikaru Posessed

Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas is Master Mage Clef...  
  
~Chapter 7: Hikaru Posessed~  
  
'Hikaru...Hikaru...'  
  
Hikaru stirred. "If that's you whispering, Umi, Fuu, stop it."  
  
'Hikaru...go to Clef's chambers...go...'  
  
Hikaru, not knowing what to do, summoned her armour and went to Clef's chambers. Like what that hypnotic voice was saying.  
  
She pulled open the doors, expecting to see Clef. Instead what she saw was a mutated monster, holding a giant stick.   
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH CLEF?!"  
  
The monster whirled round and saw Hikaru charging, about to julienne him. Quick as a whip he parried her blow with the body of his stick. Wrenching her sword out of the monster's stick, she aimed for it's shoulder, and almost hit. The monster didn't attack but kept blocking her blows. "Where's Clef?!" she demanded with each blow. The monster uttered some garbled words, Hikaru didn't catch them.   
  
"FLAME ARROW!"  
  
The jet of fire streaked the length of the room and hit the monster's chest, winding it. Hikaru dashed forward and slashed at it's shoulder. It shrieked with pain and bled blue blood. "YAAA!" Emblazoned by the monster's wound, Hikaru hit harder, and harder.  
  
Lantis was pacing the corridors. He heard the scuffle of a fight in Clef's chambers. He ran.  
  
Hikaru's Flame Arrow barely missed the monster; it was panting and growling ferociously. Lantis threw open the door just as Hikaru drove her sword into the monster's midriff. His eyes grew wide and he yelled, "HIKARU! STOP!" He raced over. "What have you done?!" "I just stopped a monster," said Hikaru, her sword dissapearing back into her glove gem. "No, not a monster..." Lantis' voice choked. "Look again." Hikaru looked.  
  
It wasn't a monster.  
  
It was Clef.  
  
Author's Note: -runs from flames and various baubles thrown at her by Clef fans- x_X;; Sorry, but I didn't kill him off!! Not yet, anyway! x_x; 


	8. He Lives!

Disclaimer: If I owned MKR I'd be drawing the next chappy, not writing it. -cough- ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
~Chapter 8: Rocky Ground~  
  
Hikaru stared while Lantis sprinted down the corridors arousing as many people as his voice permitted.  
  
Wasn't the blood that she'd drawn blue? Wasn't she fighting a hideous monster?  
  
The blood wasn't blue. There was no monster. Now she realised that it had never even tried to attack her. It wasn't a monster that lay dying on the floor. It was Clef.   
  
Who was playing tricks on her? Nova? Unlikely. She'd have probably went to do it herself rather than ask Hikaru. Alcyone? Waitaminute, she was dead. Zagato had probably forced her not to come back. Unless...  
  
BANG.   
  
The doors burst open and the first one in was Ascot, then Ferio, Caldina, Umi, Fuu, Lantis and a very sleepy Eagle. Larfarga tripped over Eagle and this caused a small fist-fight among the two till Lantis caught them both and knocked their heads together.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Whilst Fuu and Ferio tended to Clef, Umi and Ascot tried to squeeze as much info out of Hikaru as the sobbing knight could tell. (Caldina's method of shouting in her ear didn't do much good, so Larfarga dragged her outside to leave them in peace.)   
  
"I-I d-d-don't know," she sobbed, her head in her hands. Umi handed her a glass of water. "Breathe, and then, stop crying so we can understand," the Water Knight coaxed. Hikaru drank some water, hiccuped, and lessened her crying. "T-there...hic...was this very hypnotic...hic...voice," said Hikaru. "Male, or female?" asked Ascot.   
  
"Sounded -hic- like Clef."  
  
Umi and Ascot stared at each other, thunderstruck. "G-go on," said Umi. "It was saying, something like, 'Don your armour...draw your sword...go to Clef's chambers...go...' The way it was calling my name reminded me of Nova -hic- until I remembered Nova was a -hic- girl."  
  
"I'm gonna go ask Fuu how Clef's doing," said Ascot, tottering out into the corridor and knocking gently on the door. No answer. Just as he was about to knock, he sneezed. Ferio opened the door. "Nice alternative for knocking," Ferio said, sarcastically. "Would you rather I kicked the door down?" asked Ascot sweetly. "How's Clef, anyway?" Ferio screwed up his face, and began in a serious (over serious) and grave voice. "Well, there's the shoulder gnash, and the stomach wound. Then there's also the traces of Hikaru's magic..." Ascot winced. "M-magic? Holy flying sheep."  
  
"What's the damage, Captain?" asked Umi. "Well, skipper, there's the shoulder gnash, stomach wound and traces of Hikaru's fire power," said Ascot. Umi nearly fell out of her chair. "Oh, my God," she stared at Hikaru. "Magic?!" "He'll live," said Ascot. "He's been around for seven-hundred fifty years, he's a tough old dog, he'll pull through."   
  
"Don't let him hear you call him an old dog," snapped Umi. "Hey, is it just me, or are your ears turning into kumquats again?"  
  
Author's Note: Woah, I can't believe I managed to write angst and throw in humour. x_o Review. -brandishes Evil Exploding Pink Fluffy Bunny Slippers- 


	9. Will the Real Clef Please Stand Up?

Disclaimer: Aunty Elise, could you buy me CLAMP, since you're in Japan?  
  
PostScript: Thank yous to Yume no Kokoro for being a big supporter. (Does she have msn? XD)  
  
~Chapter 9: The Twin~  
  
Hikaru went into the room to see Clef. He was awake, and lying down. (How'd you expect someone with a stomach injury to sit up?)  
  
"I'm sorry, Clef."  
  
"It's alright, Hikaru. What happened?"  
  
"I don't know...I felt like I was possessed."  
  
Outside, in the gardens, a man smirked. Looking exactly alike Clef except for his grey eyes, he vanished into a misty vapour.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
THUD.  
  
Umi collided with someone. Rubbing her nose, she stood up and glared at the person in the eye till she realised who it was.  
  
Clef.  
  
'Waitaminute,' Umi thought. 'I thought Clef was resting?'  
  
"Are you alright, Umi?" Clef asked.   
  
"Clef! I thought you were still recuperating?"  
  
"I'm fine now. I'm a fast healer."  
  
"So...where're you going?"  
  
"Uhh.." He hesitated. "My study."  
  
Umi watched suspiciously as he sauntered away, obviously bearing no trace of last night's attack. 'That's strange. He should be walking slower,' Umi thought. 'It's as if the attack never happened.' Umi resumed her quest of bringing some pretty dandelions she found in the garden to Clef. She almost banged into Ferio on the way to his chamber.  
  
"UMI! Watch it."  
  
"Sorry, Ferio..."  
  
"Nice dandelions. Who're they for?" Ferio asked, balancing a jug of water precariously in the upturned palm of his hand. Umi eyed the water warily. "Clef, but I just saw him down the hallway," Umi said. Ferio almost dropped the jug, but sloshed quite a copious amount of water over their ankles. "Whoops...But Clef's in his room, sleeping!" Ferio said, juggling the container. Umi's jaw dropped. "Come on, I'll show you..." Ferio pushed the door open with his shoulder, stumbled, and the jug smashed on the carpet. Clef, who was sleeping, awoke with a startled yelp.   
  
Clef lay on his bed, idly plucking off the dandelion seeds and letting them float out the window. Umi twisted the hem of her skirt. "I saw you in the corridor." Clef stared at her, halfway in the process of plucking out another dandelion tuft. "I've been here since last night. You sure it was me?" "Yeah, and it looked like you hadn't..." Umi was just about to finish her sentence when Clef walked past the door. The Clef inside the room snapped the dandelion stalk in astonishment. "What on...?" Everybody was silent.  
  
Ferio found his tongue first.  
  
"Did you just...walk past...?"  
  
Author's Note: :} Cliffhanger. -gets banana skins thrown at her- x_@ 


	10. Cat and Mouse

Disclaimer: I haven't got hold of it yet.  
  
P.S: SORRY, SORRY, SORRY for not updating. -rips up random exam paper-  
  
~Chapter 10: Cat and Mouse~  
  
Umi, Fuu and Clef stared at each other. "I swear, that was you!" said Umi, blinking. "But I haven't moved an inch out of this bed," Clef protested. "And, Umi, you're sitting on my knees." Hastily, Umi shifted position so that she wasn't sitting on any of the Mage's bodily parts. Ferio poked his head out the door, and suddenly whipped it back in and hid behind the door. Eagle peered through the doorway, and mistaking Umi and Clef's gestures, entered.  
  
"YAA!"  
  
Ferio pounced/tackled/knocked down Eagle, who fell flat on his face. Ferio sweatdropped. "Oops," he muttered. Eagle sat up and brushed himself off and started yelling random obscenities at Ferio.  
  
"Eagle," said Clef quite suddenly, "if you will finish and go wash out your mouth with soap, Umi and I can take our fingers from our ears." Eagle sweatdropped. "Sorry..."  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Umi dropped her head on to Clef's bedroom table with a thud. "I don't know which is worse," she groaned. "Seeing two Clefs or facing those ugly macho-type Chizetian djinn." "What's wrong with seeing two me's?" asked Clef, cocking one eyebrow. "As if one of you isn't enough, I don't need TWO nagging me!" retorted Umi. Clef smacked her upside the head.  
  
Outside, "Clef" hurried down the hallway. 'Well, looks like the cat is out of the bag,' he thought, his storm grey eyes narrowed maliciously. 'It's time for the cat to chase the mouse.'  
  
Author's Note: Hai, short chapter, yes, I know. -gets random Christmas baubles flung at her- x_X Anyway I just finished my exams today, and I'll update again soon. ^^ 


	11. The Grey Sword

Disclaimer: You know the drill. READ THE FIC AND NOT MY STUPID DISCLAIMER. XD  
  
~Chapter 11: The Grey Sword~  
  
Days passed after Hikaru's untimely attack on Clef. Now he was back up on his feet. One day Larfarga suggested everyone go to the palace courtyard and practice their fighting. After all, if this double was as powerful as Clef they were going to need a heckeva lot of training. (Umi might beg to differ.)  
  
By chance Aska had dropped in and offered to help train, too. She wanted to pair up with Fuu but before she could do so Fuu grabbed Ferio by the arm and dragged him off. So she went with Clef.  
  
"Aska, that's hardly any fair!" Umi yelled, her blade locked with Larfarga's. Larfarga was just about to fling Umi's sword to the ground when the Water Knight stomped his foot and he dropped his sword yelling blue murder. Clef glared at Aska. She had created an enormous lion image that was almost as big as the Knights' Rune-Gods. It burped a ball of flame and set the hem of Ascot's robes on fire. Whilst Ascot stamped out the flame he tried summoning a beast. But since his concentration was elsewhere, instead of a fearsome demon appearing, he managed to summon a flying sheep. That was hardly a demonic creature at all.  
  
"Lightning Call!" A blast of lightning streaked out of nowhere and attacked the lion, which twitched, barely fazed. Clef frowned. Seeing that Aska let her guard down and was watching the flying sheep chew Ascot's hat, Clef bopped her on the head with his staff. The lion crumbled into silvers of charred paper.  
  
"EEEEEK!"  
  
Hikaru was backing off from a sword that had appeared out of nowhere while she mock-fought against Lantis. It was as big as Fuu's and had a grey-coloured blade. The hilt had a model of a skeletal horse. The sword swung down on Hikaru's shoulder. CLUNK. Instead of drawing blood, the sword bounced off and flew at Clef. Lantis ran over to Hikaru. Hikaru examined her wound. She wasn't bleeding but the sword left an awful-looking grey-blue bruise that was about as big as her own fist.  
  
Lantis parried the sword before it hit Clef. It was as if it was being controlled by an invisible someone. He ducked as the heavy blade almost concussed him. It seemed to be made of a heavy, dull metal that could only break and bruise, not slice and kill.   
  
He observed as the sword made several attempts to whack him, and closed his eyes and swung his staff.  
  
CRACK.  
  
He hit something and it sounded a lot like crystal breaking. As he opened his eyes, he saw the sword hit the grassy ground and a small popping sound. Clutched around the hilt was a hand. And the hand belonged to a man who looked exactly like Clef if not for his malevolent, storm-cloud grey eyes which contrasted to the deep blue eyes of the Mage.  
  
"Hello, Clef."  
  
Author's Note: Who's this strange lookalike? o_O 


	12. Jevo

Disclaimer: o.O Just read, will ya? xD  
  
~Chapter 12: Jevo~  
  
The man stood up and glared icily at everyone. His eyes stopped roving to rest on Clef's face. His head-dress, instead of being adorned with sapphires, had onyx jewels instead. The largest one in the center was cracked and it was what Clef had hit.   
  
"Aaah...Clef. Finally we meet." The man had an icy tone. Clef's blood froze.   
  
"W-who are you?" he asked as sternly as he could, fighting a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Wouldn't you all like to know." The man's sword melted and reformed into the shape of a staff exactly like Clef's, however, instead of sapphires, there were onyx gems.  
  
"My name is Jevo. I was the once who made Hikaru attack you."   
  
Hikaru blanched, and rubbed her bruise fitfully. It hurt. Umi, on an impulse, rushed forward and slashed Jevo's shoulder. He flinched, and Clef suddenly felt a stinging pain on his shoulder, too. "It would be unwise to hurt me," Jevo said calmly. "Why?" snapped Umi. "Because, Water Knight, whatever pain I feel, or am given, your dear Mage feels it as well." He pointed at Clef, who was holding his shoulder. Umi's eyes widened. Uh oh. "I'm sure we'll meet again," said Jevo, and before Umi could interrupt, he vanished into misty vapour.  
  
Clef felt the stinging fade away and stared at the spot Jevo was stand in dismay.   
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"OUCH! UMI!" Clef retreated from her. That was the third time she'd accidentaly injured him. "What the heck's gotten into you, Umi?" He examined the finger she almost sliced off. It was bleeding, but only slightly. He shook his hand vigourously. "I'm just...distracted," said Umi, lowering her sword. "Yes, and your next one could kill me," scolded Clef. A jet of fire whirled towards them. It exploded on Clef's barrier. "Hikaru!" yelled Umi, several strands of hair standing on end, "just WHAT do you think you're doing?!"  
  
Hikaru had accidentaly fired a Flame Arrow at Lantis and he ducked, so it soared over the top of his head and flew at Clef and Umi. "I think we're all jittery after seeing your double, Guru," said Caldina. "Let's take a break."  
  
Author's Note: Oooh, Clef's double, Jevo! 


	13. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I haven't been able to get a good price yet for CLAMP. =)**

**_~Chapter 13: Nightmares~_**

****

"Right as usual, Caldina," said Ascot, trooping over to see the drinks she'd brought in. Hikaru took a cup, stared into it, and gulped. Immediately her face puckered up. "_Caldina__! What's this stuff? Lemon juice?" she said, coughing. "We-ell, it's supposed to be lemonade…" said Caldina. Clef tasted a tiny bit and cringed. "You're supposed to add _sugar_, which you forgot," he muttered. Caldina shot him a frosty look and her gaze fell on his bleeding finger. "You've got a cut," she said, bending down. "What happened?" Clef jerked a thumb at Umi._

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

'Umi…Umi…' 

Umi sat up. Who was calling her at this time of night? "Zagato, Emeraude, if it's you two quit it!" Zagato and Emeraude drifted through the walls. "Not us," said Zagato. "Why?" "Someone's calling me," said Umi. 

'Umi…come to me…' 

"You can't hear it, can you?" asked Umi. "No but I can sense someone unwelcome here," said Emeraude wistfully. 

'Umi…'

Suddenly, Umi's blood turned to ice. Jevo. She clamped her hands over her ears. "Stop it, Jevo! Stop!" Zagato and Emeraude froze. "Jevo?!"

'Umi…don't fight it.'

"No I won't give in and let you make me hurt Clef!!"

'You know you want too…'

Zagato and Emeraude fled.

"No, I don't!!"

'Yes…remember how you hated him…'

"That was a long time ago! Leave me alone!"

'Umi…'

Suddenly Umi's eyes lost their sparkle. They became blank pools of blue. 

'You know you wanna _kill him…after all, he _did_ send you into battle to kill Emeraude…'_

"Yes…he didn't tell us…"

'So go, my little puppet…'

"Yes…"

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Fuu and Ferio bumped into Umi on the way to the gardens. 

"Owch…oh hi Umi…"

No response. Umi just stopped and stared into space. Ferio raised a hand and waved it in front of her. "Err…Umi?"

"I have to kill him…"

Fuu froze. "Kill who?"

"Him…"

Fuu looked at Ferio. "She's scaring me," Fuu whispered. "I think she's not herself," Ferio whispered back. "Her eyes are blank…"

"I have to kill the one who told me nothing…"

"Forgive me, Umi," said Fuu. Biting her lip, she slapped Umi hard across the face. Immediately, the Water Knight blinked and began looking around. "What in blue blazes am I doing outside of my room in my pyjamas?" "I was going to ask the same thing." Ferio retorted. Fuu stepped on his toes with her heel. "Umi, what happened? You said something about killing a man." Umi's eyes widened and she slapped her forehead. "That jackass Jevo was messing with my head, Fuu, he was," she said, starting to sniffle. "But when I said his name, Emeraude and Zagato…they fled the room."

_CRASH._ BANG. WHAM.__

The sounds of a scuffle.

Everybody turned on their heels and ran full-pelt towards the sound. 

_THUD._

"OW!"

"Hey, what the-? YEOW!!!"

_"OW-OW-OW!! Gerroff my legs!"_

After a lot of confusion, and getting poked in the eye, everyone finally disentangled themselves. Ferio, Fuu and Umi had crashed full-force into Eagle, Lantis and Hikaru. Presea, Caldina and Larfarga just stopped short of adding to the mess.

Suddenly a loud explosion rocked the palace. Everyone jumped up and ran towards the source, only to be met by heaps of thick, black smoke. Fanning some of the smoke from her eyes Presea saw two forms through it.

One was standing.

The other was on the ground.

Both held staffs.

Author's Note: Cliffhanger. =D


	14. SoulMerges

**Disclaimer: I want MKR for Christmas. Full-stop. -.-**

**_~Chapter 14: Soul-Merges~_**

****

Presea let the smoke clear from her eyes, fearing the worst. Praying the one standing would be Clef and not Jevo, she led everyone in. Her worst fears were answered. The one standing was Jevo, and he had a triumphant smirk on his face. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the cavalry," he said in that same, frosty tone, which now had a touch of malice. "But I fear you're too late." He saw Lantis draw his sword, and said, "Remember what happens when you attack me." Lantis scowled and watched as Jevo made his escape. 

"What are we going to _do_?" said Caldina, pacing back and forth in Clef's chambers. "We can't just let him keep making attacks on Master Mage Clef's life!" "I _know, Caldina," said Presea impatiently. "But will you __please stop pacing?" Caldina stopped and plumped into a chair. "Thank you very much," said Presea tartly. She turned to Fuu and Ferio. "What did Jevo do to him?" _

What happened was that Clef, staying up as usual, had not heard Jevo appearing inside his room, until he sensed Jevo's presence and dodged the first attack blasted at him. However, the second attack did catch him but it bounced right off his barrier. This defensive thing kept up for a while when Clef summoned lightning to hit Jevo. The lightning struck and Jevo flinched, and Clef felt the pain. When Clef was doubled over with the shock, Jevo fired a Blasting Spell, which was what caused the explosion and the shaking.

"He'll live," said Ferio. "But Jevo _has got to be stopped." "But how?" asked Umi, her eyes glassy with tears. "Every bit of damage we deal Jevo, Clef seems to get it double." "Maybe it's because Jevo's like Nova?" suggested Hikaru. "No, Jevo is __not like Nova," said Fuu. "When we hit Nova last time you were unfazed, Hikaru." "I wonder if Jevo feels pain when Clef's hurt?" pondered Ascot. "Good question, but who knows?" said Umi, sniffing. "I'm not going to chop Clef's arm off just to find out." _

Zagato and Emeraude appeared through the floor. 

"Jevo is what you call a Soul-Merge," said Zagato. "Soul-Merges are rare. I thought they died out long ago." "What are Soul-Merges?" asked Hikaru. "Soul-Merges are spiritual beings," explained Emeraude. "They wander randomly around Cephiro till they find a being of great power, and 'attach' themselves to it. As in, they become partially bonded with the being, sharing its powers, weaknesses, and strengths. Whatever pain the Soul-Merge experiences the being also feels, but it's very one sided. Soul-Merges can also toy with the minds of others, only if they are the people the being it's attached to cares deeply about. For weak-minded victims the Soul-Merge is able to siphon away its memories and gradually its soul, leaving an empty, yet living shell."

Everybody was stunned. "But Clef cares about _all of us," said Ascot, his brow furrowed in thought. "Doesn't that put all of us at danger?" "Agreed," said Ferio. "Hang on," said Larfarga. "You said something about these Soul-things sharing weaknesses?" Emeraude nodded. "Then…if we play on _Clef's_ weaknesses doesn't that affect the Merger too?" "Yes, but sometimes doing so may kill both sides." Emeraude sighed. _Kill both sides?_ Umi thought. _How are we going to save Clef if killing Jevo may kill him too?_ _

"The situation looks so hopeless," said Caldina. "How are we going to pry Jevo off Clef?" "I pried off a Soul-Merge once," said Zagato. Everyone stopped what they were doing (except Fuu; she was looking after Clef but she kept her ears pricked.) "By killing it." _"Killing it?" Caldina almost shrieked. "Doesn't that hurt you?!" "Yes, it does," said Zagato. "It hurt like fire for days on end but that's the only way I could get rid of it. With the exception of death, of course." _

**_Author's Note: Now that they've found out what Jevo is, how do you think they're going to "pry" him off?_**


	15. Kitchen Mayhem

**Disclaimer: …Um, go and read the fic while I sit here twiddling my thumbs, waiting for CLAMP to fall from the sky.**

**_~Chapter 15: Kitchen Mayhem~_**

****

Now, out of fear of Jevo attacking the wounded Mage, the Knights and Lantis and Larfarga were taking it in turns to guard him, at least till he recovered.

Umi was walking towards Clef's chambers for her turn when Mokona jumped up, going _"Puu! Pupuupuuu!!" and smacked Umi hard at the back of the head. "_Ouch!_" she squeaked, before whipping around. _"Mokona, you little rat! You be thankful I don't catch you and turn you into roasted marshmallows!!"_ Umi screamed. Just then, Fuu left the room and tapped Umi's shoulder gently. "Umi, it's your turn," she said. _

_BOOM.___

Suddenly the entire corridor was engulfed in thick blue smoke which smelled of rotten eggs. Ascot rushed up, and all his words came out in a rush. "There's-been-an-accident-in-the-kitchen-,big-explosion!" He stopped and breathed. "I'll relieve your shift Umi…they need you in the kitchens."

Upon reaching the kitchens, they saw Aska, standing on top of an upturned pot, throwing random items into a smoking urn, which was now giving off a sickly green smoke ponging of cheesy feet. All the while, she was muttering utter gibberish and random mumbo-jumbo nobody could understand (except, of course, Aska herself) and the urn was creating miniature explosions at regular intervals.

The noise of the explosions made it impossible for Aska to hear anyone. That is, till Ferio had a brainwave and brought in an old brass gong. Signaling everyone to plug their ears he swung and banged hard on the gong. The sound reverberated around the room and the urn made a funny noise that sounded suspiciously like someone farting.

Aska stopped chanting and stared at the sea of angry Cephiran faces before her. _"Just what do you think you're doing?" she screamed. _"I am Lady Aska of Fahren and I was trying to help you get rid of this evil spirit!"_ "You'll kill __us first before you get rid of any evil spirit, Aska!" thundered Larfarga. Lantis made no comment. "This smoke is making everyone cough and choke, Aska," said Fuu. "I'm surprised you didn't notice it."_

_Thump-thump-thump-crash-bang. "Owch!"_

Umi ran out. "Ascot! You okay?" Ascot hurriedly got up, pink in the face. "Y-yeah. I just tripped…and guess what? _Clef just woke up! The noise made him open his eyes for a minute, but I think he went back to sleep. Mokona's with him!"_

**_Author's Note: Whee-lee-lee, looks like Aska's kitchen skit did do SOME good! It woke Clef up!_**


	16. The Grip of Fear

**Disclaimer: Whee-le-le, CLAMP hasn't fallen from the sky yet so I'm gonna wait.**

**PostScript: Yo, could all of you _lovely readers go to my art gallery at schizocheese.deviantart.com? Mucho appreciated!_**

**_~Chapter 16: The Grip of Fear~_**

****

"It has begun," A hooded man tenderly stroked a large glass orb, in which the castle of Cephiro was seen. "Soon, my reign of terror shall cloak Cephiro like a blanket." Loud knocking. "Enter, Jevo." The man said, waving his clawed hand carelessly, causing the vision to disappear. "Yes, Master," The doors opened, and Jevo entered. "I have done as you asked, Master," said Jevo, bowing. "The Mage is badly wounded, as you have commanded." "Well done, Jevo," the figure in the hood intoned in a deathly, icy, rattling voice. He raised a clawed hand, and barked in his harsh voice, _"Arise! Kurisa!"_ In front of him, the floor seemed to open a large, obscene mouth, and water spouted from the gap. It broke apart into thin, snaking tendrils, and formed into the slim figure of a very good-looking lady. She looked like she was twenty, had midnight black eyes, long, curly golden locks, full, sensuous (?!) lips and was clothed in a traveling cloak. "Kurisa…" The man droned in his rattling voice, "Jevo has done his job for now. Its your turn. Go, wreck havoc in the castle." "Yes," said the lady. "I shall do as you command, Master Magcron."

~@~@~@~@~@~

_Clang.___

Umi's sword collided with Hikaru's as the Fire Knight parried what should have been a deathblow. "Aww, rats!" moaned Umi, as she recoiled and tried to hit Hikaru. "I should've got you by now, you know!" "That means," said Clef, "either Hikaru's improving, or you're getting rusty." "You _always_ cut right to the chase, eh, Clef?" said Umi sarcastically, dodging a swipe of Hikaru's blade. Clef had just recovered from the previous attack, and for some odd reason his nerves were rather frayed and he was apt to jump and thwock people on the head for coming up too quietly behind him.

"Waah! I surrender!" wailed Hikaru, cat ears popping up on her head as Umi finally sent her sword spiraling through the air to land, blade down, in the grass. "Hah! Umi Ryuuzaki remains undefeated! Ea-…" _Blim-blam__._ "Who's that at the door?" asked Fuu, looking over the top of Clef's head. "I'll go see," said Larfarga. Hikaru strode over to her sword, grasped it firmly by the hilt and tried (rather feebly, might I add) to yank it out of the earth. "You know…ugh, come on!...You should really give me…COME OUT!...a break," said Hikaru. _"Why won't this sword come out?" Umi kicked it with her foot and the sword sprung out like a squashed spring suddenly let go. Hikaru blinked, the cat ears making their debut again. "How the he-?" " __'Cephiro__ is the land of the will', Clef said. If I will your sword to bounce like a spring who's going to stop me?" said Umi. "The sword's owner," muttered Hikaru darkly._

"There's a blonde girl in a traveling cloak at the door," reported Larfarga. "Let's go see what she wants, then," said Clef, rising.

The girl looked frail, hungry and tired. "M-may I stay the night?" she asked meekly. Clef showed uncertainty about his face. Something was _not_ right with this girl. Ferio, however, caved in quickly. "Yes, you may," he said. "Stay until you're fit and ready to travel." "Er, give us a moment, miss," said Clef and he grabbed Ferio's arm and dragged him to one side. "_What is up with you, Prince?" he scolded. "You know better than to just accept strangers into the castle!" "But-but, she's all tired and hungry and travel-worn…" Ferio insisted. "Ferio, for the love of Pete, __use your brain! Couldn't she have just got an inn in the village rather than trek all the way here just to stay in the castle?" Clef snapped. "_Think_, Ferio, _think_! She's after something."_

Anyway, despite Clef's warning, Ferio still let the girl stay. "What's your name?" asked Ascot. Lantis just stared at her. (Man of few words indeed…) "Lillian," she replied. "Er…ok, Lillian, I have to show you to your room now…" said Ascot, and Lillian trooped after him. Primera swooped down on Lantis, almost smashing into the back of Clef's head.

Nothing much eventful happened later that day, unless you count Aska blowing up an urn in the kitchen, the day was pretty much peaceful. Strangely the peace added tension to Clef's already frayed nerves. 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Night fell. All was silent. The distant sounds of snoring from Eagle (sorry, Eagle fans) and the _biffs, baffs and __smacks of the Knights' weekly pillow fights were part of the castle atmosphere. Lillian removed her dark marsh green cloak. Kurisa brushed a silky tendril of blonde curl from her face, and cupped her hands together. Between her fair palms, a small clear orb, not much bigger than that of a tennis ball, materialized. "Master Magcron, I am inside the castle." She whispered. A chilling, death-like, rattling voice that could freeze one's blood was heard from the orb. "Well done, my little spider…Now for phase two." _

"You wish me to attack the Mage, sire?" Kurisa asked. "That can be easily done, now that he is weak." 

"No, Kurisa…you shall not attack the Mage. It is Jevo's job, he is Clef's Soul-Merge. No, you shan't attack the Mage."

"I understand, master. What shall I do, then?" 

"You will attack the Knights."

"D-directly, master?"

"Foolish girl…toy with their emotions. The red-head, she has strong affection for a man named Lantis, the blonde, she is attached to the Prince…"

"Yes, sire, but what about the Water Knight?"

The man's snake-like red eyes narrowed in a frown.

"I cannot determine whom she desires most, although, a certain Palu is showing interest in her, Kurisa. Go, my little spider…spread the wrath of Magcron!"

"Yes, master. I am yours to command."

In his chambers, Clef awoke with a start.

**_Author's Note: Yipes, as if Jevo isn't enough, I added fuel to the fire. Cliffhanger again, I guess…Gomen!_**


	17. Liana the Headache

**Disclaimer: Nope, not yet. Be patient, young grasshopper.**

**Postscript: Ack!! Sorry for not updating! I've been sick the last few days. Gomen-nasai!**

**_~Chapter 17: Liana, the Headache~_**

****

Clef stared around his room, his hair plastered to his face. Just now he'd sensed the biggest evil force since Debonair, and that was about, what? Two to three years ago? Ever since Debonair had snuffed it the Knights visited regularly. He remembered that one particular occasion where a girl had tailed Fuu back to Cephiro and was behaving exactly like Primera. Except, the target wasn't Lantis, but _Clef._ Those days had been rather humorous to the castle's inhabitants, but, of course, at Clef's expense.

Sighing loudly he buried his face in his knees. Who was he kidding? His nerves were as frayed as a broken rope, and he was about as calm as a cat being chased by a rabid dog. There was a fifty-fifty chance he'd imagined that force. 

Resisting the urge to run out of bed and begin whacking his head against the wall, he settled on going back to sleep. That is, if he ever could. He could hear the loud, ruckus fighting of the girls across the corridor. Deciding they'd wake the whole castle if it got any worse (the last time Hikaru accidentally set the beds on fire), he got up and opened his room door.

_Smack!_

"Oo-oo-oww!!" shrieked Hikaru, dropping her pillow. "Umi, _that_ hurt_!" "Stop wailing so loudly, Hikaru," admonished Fuu. "I'll bet Clef heard you." Hikaru threw her pillow (hard) at Fuu. It got her _bamf_ in the face and she fell on her back on the feathery bed. Unsticking the pillow from her face, Fuu rubbed her reddened nose. "I swear…I think my nose is squashed by about three centimeters." _Knock-knock._ "Open the door, Umi," said Hikaru, examining Fuu's nose. Umi got up and opened the door. "Aren't you girls __ever going to go to sleep?" The tall, lavender haired man at the doorway said, frowning slightly. "Clef!" squeaked Umi. "Did we wake you up?" Clef's expression relaxed, and Umi pulled him into the room. "No, not really," he said, cocking an eyebrow at random pools of feathers all over the place. Hikaru caught his gaze and hurriedly said, "We'll clean up, I promise." Clef gave her a look that said, "Yeah, right."_

"So _what_ woke you up, Guru?" Fuu asked, sitting cross-legged on the floor re-stuffing a pillow. "An evil presence, Fuu…big-time one, like Debonair." Clef replied, watching her progress. Fuu stopped, speechless. "But, it may be a false alarm," said Clef quickly. "My sanity is on the brink of extinction." Umi chuckled, and joined Fuu in pillow-stuffing. Hikaru picked up a pillow thoughtfully, and without warning, hit Clef upside the head with it. Umi and Fuu stared as Clef tried to place what just hit him. "…No way, Hikaru…"

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Last night, after Hikaru launched an unexpected pillow attack on him, Clef had thwacked her so hard (a rather unfortunate reflex action), Hikaru had had temporary amnesia for the rest of the night. However, she seemed back to normal when she arrived for breakfast, and found that, for now, she and Clef were the only occupants. The others were either a)still sleeping, b)getting ready or c)refusing to get their lazy behinds downstairs. When Hikaru made her entrance at the table, Clef was leaning back in his chair, eyes closed, sleepy and no doubt dozing whilst waiting for the others. Either he didn't notice Hikaru or he was ignoring her, Hikaru wanted to test, and also to zing him for bashing her so hard last night. (Kindly retold by an ecstatic Umi…) Pulling out her chair gingerly, she sat down, and deliberately banged the table, hard. Clef shot almost a foot into the air. 

_"Hikaru!" he yelped, trying to regain his composition and wits, "just _what_ are you trying to do?" "Nothing," she replied in a sweetly false tone. "Just rather clumsy today, that's all." "I'll say," muttered Clef darkly, taking a single deep breath. "Where're the others?" "If you mean Fuu, she's still sleeping," said Hikaru, twiddling with her braid. "Umi's on her way down n-" __Crash. Clef dropped his head to the table with a __thud. "Umi…how many times have I told you, _don't_ jump down the steps!" he groaned, looking up at the Water Knight. "The floor's made of marble; everything echoes." "Sorry," said Umi, half-meaning it. As she took her place beside Clef, she stared at the empty seats. "Woah…how come the table's so empty?" "Beats me," said Hikaru, plucking a roll from the bread basket. "I think I heard Lantis was up; must be coming soon." True enough, footsteps were heard. Lantis appeared, and was surprised too to see the table so empty. Sitting down between Hikaru and Clef, he leaned back and gazed up blankly at the ceiling._

"Penny for your thoughts, Lantis dear?" asked Hikaru, chewing on the roll. "Sure," said Lantis, not taking his eyes off the ceiling, "that is, if you have about fifty thousand pennies." "I'd hate to know how many pennies it cost _me_ for _your thoughts, Clef," said Umi, laying her head on the table beside Clef's hand. "Har de har har, Umi," the mage replied.  Just then, Ferio came pattering in, his face flushed. "What's wrong, Ferio?" asked Clef, turning in his chair. "It's…it's…horrible…" The prince gasped. "__What is?" asked Umi, as she and Clef exchanged apprehensive looks. "Its…" Suddenly a long, shrill, breathy girl's voice rang out. _

"O-o-h, Cleffy-poo!"

Clef winced. Ferio straightened up, a grim look on his face. "…Liana."

**_Author's Note: Hmm, I wonder who's this "Liana" person? Whoever she is, Clef doesn't seem too joyful that she's here…(big hint, she behaves like Primera around Lantis, ne!)_**


	18. Clef's 'Primera'

**Disclaimer: Same rules apply, go do something else other than waiting for me to receive CLAMP. **

**_~Chapter 18: Clef's "Primera"~_**

****

"O-o-h, Cleffy-poo! Where are y-oooooooo-u?"

"Oh, my God," groaned Clef. "Not _Liana._" Umi's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets. "You don't mean that obnoxious, vain, stuck-up, ditzy girl who won't get off you?" "Unfortunately, yes," said Clef. Liana Wesner was a tall, pretty seventeen year old, the same age as the Magic Knights. She had silky brunette hair, a figure most girls would kill for, great looks, and she was stinking rich. However, she was more of a ditz than Tatra, and _that_ was saying something. (I'm not sure if it's Tarta or Tatra, will someone please enlighten me? You know, the pretty ditzy Chizetian with long hair.) She had first made her appearance in Cephiro a year and a half ago by grabbing onto Fuu just as she returned to Cephiro. When Fuu was greeted by Clef and the rest, of all people she choose to make her potential love interest, she had to choose the now seven hundred and eighty year old purpled haired Guru. He and Umi were sort of attached already, but hell, Liana didn't care. She spent half her time prettying herself up, and the half Clef-hunting. Whenever she caught him alone, she'd pounce and cling. Primera wasn't so bad – she was a tiny fairy, Liana was a tall girl. Several occasions she had almost killed him.

In strutted Liana, wearing a skimpy miniskirt over (thankfully) a pair of jeans with kneeholes, and a tube top. Umi and Hikaru winced. Liana had always had poor fashion sense. Ferio scuttled behind Umi. Clef leaned back and closed his eyes. Where was a karma when you needed one? Liana spotted the tuft of lavender hair, and pounced.

Clef choked as Liana dangled from his neck. "Oh, my Cleffy-poo! I've missed you!!" she squealed in a high, girly voice dripping with syrup and honey and everything else sickeningly sweet. "Liana!" Clef pushed her off, "you were just here last week!" "I kn-oooo-w," she said, going all clingy again, "but it's soooooooo long for me!" 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~

"Her clinging is doing wonders to that old sword wound," Clef confided to Umi as they hurried down the hallway to try to lose Liana. Umi turned. "Why?" "Every time she clings she's crushing my ribs," Clef replied. "Hikaru's sword went in there, you know." He winced as he said that. The wound might have healed, but the pain was as fresh as the memories. Umi nodded understandingly. Suddenly she froze. "Uh-oh…I hear footsteps behind us," she said, and turned to see the glint of rhinestone patterned boots. "Crap – Liana!" Clef looked from left to right, grabbed Umi and shot in through a door. Slamming it shut, he pressed an ear to it, to see if Liana had passed. "Cleffy-poo, ooooh, Cleffy-poo! Where are yoooooooou?" Soon the click-clack of her boots died, and Clef gingerly opened the door, and, seeing her distracted by Ascot's creatures, he and Umi made a run for it to the Knights' room, the only true safe place.

"Hello, Guru, Umi," said Fuu politely as the two shot in, panting. "You look like you've just run a marathon," commented Hikaru. "That's _exactly_ what it's like trying to run from Liana," said Umi, plopping down on her head as Clef sank into a chair. Hikaru fell off a pouffe she was seated upon. _"Liana Wesner?" She gasped, scrabbling at the velvetly fabric of the pouffe, "not _her_!" She glanced desperately at Clef, who gave a sullen nod. __I **hate **obnoxious, vain, stuck-up bitchy little ditz, thought Hikaru coldly. "I wish I could _kill_ her," Hikaru spat. The other three stared. Hikaru mentally kicked herself. "I'm _joking_!" she snapped. "She's so hateful, who wouldn't want to do so?" "Yes, but if you do slip and drive your sword through her heart, imagine the uproar it would cause," said Clef, resting his staff against the drawers behind his comfy chair so that he could lean back and have some shut-eye._

Fuu, Umi and Hikaru watched him sleep, hair falling over his face, chest rising up and down slowly. Hikaru stared at the carpeted floor, cuddling Mokona. Hard to believe _she_ had been the one to drive a deadly weapon through that very same chest before her. The furry marshmallow let out a soft "Puu" as if to tell her it wasn't her fault, Jevo was manipulating her. Finally Fuu broke the contented silence. "I'd better go check if Liana is in this corridor," she said softly, so as not to wake the sleeping mage. The other two girls nodded. Tiptoeing past him, Fuu opened the door a crack, and found Liana lurking in the corridor, ambushing anyone who passed her with the same question: "Where's my Cleffy-poo?" 

Her first "victim" was Lantis, who gave her such a hard cold stare that she backed off. The second was Eagle, but he pretended to be in a daze so as to avoid her. Larfarga and Caldina followed, but as they approached their chatting grew louder and louder, completely drowning out Liana's question. She fared no better with Ferio and Ascot; when asked they said, "In his study, stupid." Elated, Liana set a new Cephirian record for sprinting in high-heeled rhinestone boots, only the find the study empty and devoid of any Clef-ness.

"If Liana is lurking in the hallway," said Umi, as she sat with her back to Clef on the floor, "how are we going to smuggle him out of her for lunch?" "He can teleport us to the dining area," said Hikaru simply. "Ugh. I'm hungry. I'll risk it; I'm going to go get some grub for us." "Be careful," said Fuu. "Ask Lantis, he can help keep Liana off your back."

Hikaru opened the door and stepped into the hallway, where she spotted Lantis at the other end, a few birds perched upon his being. Liana swooped. "Where's my-" _"Lantis!"_ Hikaru called. The swordsman turned and made his way to her, shooting Liana a death-glare. "Liana, for goodness' sake, you've been lurking here the past hour," said Ascot, who had just happened down the corridor. "Go find somewhere else to haunt. Besides, I doubt Clef's even _here_, he could be downstairs or something." Liana raced off. Hikaru grinned. "I owe you, Ascot," she chirped. 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

The door creaked open. "I made it out alive!" said Hikaru softly, shutting the door and depositing a basket of food on the floor. "I owe Ascot a hot-dog." "You're going back to Tokyo later?" asked Umi, examining a curious looking fruit. Clef was still sleeping. He deserved it, anyway. Mokona had snuggled up in his lap. "Yeah," Hikaru answered, biting into a queer-shaped bun, savouring it. "I'm going to buy Ascot a hot-dog. He sent Liana on a wild-goose chase downstairs." "He'll probably be wondering what's a 'hot-dog'," said Fuu. Hikaru wasn't quite looking where she sat down, and landed very heavily on top of Clef's feet. "Ouch!" He awoke with a start. "Ow…Hikaru, get off my feet…thank you." "Sorry for waking you, Clef," Hikaru apologized. "No harm done," the mage replied. "Where's Liana?" "Ascot managed to convince her that you were downstairs," Hikaru smirked. "Say, Clef," said Umi, peeling off the skin of the funny fruit, "could you teleport us downstairs later?" Clef raised an eyebrow. "Getting lazy?" he asked. "All kidding aside – " He reached down and picked up a random fruit, "why?" "Liana's going to be _very and I mean __very pissed about being tricked, so I figured it might be better if we took a short cut," Umi explained, biting into the fruit which, surprisingly, tasted like apple. _

"That does it!" thundered Liana. "Nobody knows where Cleffy-poo is." Liana sat down on a clump of moss, frowning. Just then, Lantis passed, a bird perched on his finger. Liana shot him a scowl. Lantis was a human iceberg; there was absolutely no way she was going to worm the location of her "beloved" out of _him. In fact, the _whole_ place in this freakin' castle she'd neglected was the room of the Magic Knights. A smile sweeping across her face she leapt up and ran. _

**_Author's Note: There you have it, Clef's "Primera", Liana Wesner. Pretty annoyin' little ditz she is, may I add. Ack, I did another cliffhanger…-gets rotten apples and mushy bananas thrown at her head- x.x  _**


	19. Lillian

**Disclaimer: …**

**Postscript: I need to iron out a boo-boo in the last chapter. I said Clef was seven hundred and eighty, right? Well, thousand apologies, I meant to type _seven hundred and forty eight and my mind kinda wandered. ^^; _**

**_~Chapter 19: "Lillian"~_**

****

_BANG. "CLEFFY-POO!"_

To the utter horror of everyone in the room, Liana burst in, and flung herself bodily at Clef, who yelped when a sharp pain pierced his chest. Umi was horrified. "_Liana!_ Get _off_ him!" she yelled, trying to feebly pull her off. Clef winced with the immense pain Liana's clinging was doing. 

A few doors down, "Lillian" flipped her crop of shining blonde hair idly. Soon, she would strike.

Meanwhile the chaos in the Knights' room was very real. Fuu yelped for Ferio, who came running with Ascot and Larfarga. What Liana didn't know was that her "Cleffy-poo" had a very bad sword wound that had just properly healed and she was causing him extreme pain. "Liana! Get. Off. Clef." Ferio spoke each word, each syllable with extreme firmness. "Make me," said Liana stubbornly, not realizing the seriousness of the situation. Clef felt a metallic taste in his mouth. Liana clung on tighter, resisting all attempts to being pried off. Suddenly, Clef coughed, and a handful of red fluid appeared on the floor. Everyone froze, even Liana. Seeing her distracted Larfarga reached over and ripped Liana off the mage, who was still doubled over, coughing out blood. "_Now you know why he doesn't like to be clung at!!" Umi's temper boiled over. Liana cowered as the Water Knight's rage broke over her. _

Lillian left the safety of her room, and overheard the commotion (not to mention loud screaming) next door. Thinking it worth checking out, she opened the door. "Oh my!" she said in a falsely sweet tone, "what's happened?" "Liana's just caused our seven hundred and forty eight year old Mage to have a coughing spree," said Umi accusingly. Liana's eyes popped. "He's _seven hundred and forty eight? I thought he was twenty five!" "Yes, he only assumed that form a year after we destroyed Debonair," said Hikaru, rolling her eyes. _

~@~@~@~@~@~@~

After the coughing of blood, Liana was very careful around Clef now. Hikaru wondered if it was the fact that Clef was like, seven hundred and thirty one years ahead of her. Anyway, Liana wasn't able to get near him because the Guru had mysteriously retreated somewhere and wherever that was nobody was willing to tell her.

As a matter of fact, Clef was in his study, the last place in Cephiro Liana would go to seek him. Clef was picking off books off the shelves at random, looking through each musty, moth eaten page half-heartedly. Lillian went up to the door. Narrowing her eyes she concentrated. Clef felt his skin crawl. There was something in this room, but what was it? Lillian's mind scanned the room for the heaviest object, and settled on a thick, old leather-bound book. Using her mind, she edged it out of the shelf, hovered it over the Mage's head, and let it go. 

_Thwack!_

"Ouch!!" Clef held on his head. _What was that thing that fell on top of my head?_ He wondered, screwing his eyes up in pain. His azure eyes filled with tears. That hurt, that hurt, that hurt. Looking on the floor, he spied the nasty little culprit. A big fat book. One hand upon his aching noggin he reached over and dragged it off the floor. _History of Cephiro_, the cover said, in bold gold letters. "Evil thing," he muttered, squashing it back into the shelf where it fell from. Outside his door, Lillian giggled. That wasn't the last thing she'd planned for him.

Umi sighed, and looked at her best friend, Hikaru, sprawled across the length of her bed, absorbed in a teen magazine she'd brought along with Ascot's hot-dog. Fuu? _Off somewhere with Ferio for a romantic outing, no doubt,_ Umi thought. She leant over the edge of her bed, Mokona perched on the top of her head. She closed her eyes and was lost in her thoughts. A small grin spread across her face when she remembered their reactions to Clef's dramatic change. _Well, he's not short anymore, he can use a sword, and, on the plus side, he looks more handsome. Umi giggled inwardly. The thing she and Clef had was something everybody found rather amusing. It was more of a match-make in hell than heaven. However to everyone's immense surprised both got along very well._

A loud knocking on the door disrupted her thoughts. "Who's there?" asked Hikaru. "If it's Ascot, no, I ain't got anymore hot-dogs." A loud clear voice rang through the door. "It's Ascot's teacher." Hikaru sprang off the bed and opened the door, revealing Clef. "Did anyone happen in my study?" he asked, sitting down beside Umi. Hikaru jumped back onto her bed and swept up her magazine. "No, not me," she said. "And Umi hasn't left the room." "Strange," he said. "Because someone dropped a very heavy book on my head; I almost got a concussion. I didn't even hear the door open." "Telekinesis," said Umi suddenly, shooting upright and sending Mokona flying into Hikaru. "Teleki-what?" repeated Hikaru, catching Mokona. "Telekinesis, silly," said Umi. "The ability to move things with the power of the mind." "You're forgetting that this is _Cephiro_," said Hikaru. "The land of the _will. Anyone could have willed a book to drop on Clef's head, couldn't they?" _

_Bang._

Everyone was covered in soft, white, feathers. "I think a pillow just exploded," said Clef, plucking some of the down from his soft lavender hair. Umi spat out some feathers. "Damn right one did," she said, holding up a ripped pillowcase. Hikaru picked some off Mokona, who was going "Puu" at a very alarming volume. Outside the door, Lillian retreated back to her chambers, doubled up in silent laughter. _Oh, causing havoc here is going to be **so much fun!**_

****

**_Author's Note: There ya go, Chapter 19. I hafta agree with Yume; we'd both go crazy if we saw "Cleffy-poo". I GOT DIBS ON HIM! Don't worry, Yume, I'll share. =3_**


	20. Metamorphosis

**Disclaimer: o.O;;**

**Postscript: Hoi, I'd like more reviews, if you guys don't mind. -__-**

**_~Chapter 20: Metamorphosis~_**

****

"Time to bring out the big guns," said Kurisa. "Upon the midnight hour, they won't be the same again!"

In some far away distance, a clock struck twelve. (Not that there are any clocks I know of in Cephiro.) "Let's see how they deal with this."

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

_"EEEEEEEEEEEKK!!! CLEEEEEEEEEEF!!! FERIOOOO!!! ANYOOOONE!!"_

Umi's loud, piercing shriek rang out through the castle. Not only did it bring Clef and Ferio running, it brought Ascot, Larfarga, Presea, Caldina, Emeraude and Zagato's ghosts, Eagle, Lantis, Primera, Aska and several pages to the scene. "What ha-" Ferio stopped as he looked inside the Knights' room.

_"Look at us!" shrieked Umi in a state of pure hysteria. _I can't bear to look,_ thought Clef. However, he looked in, and his blood froze. There, on the beds, was a blue cat with white stripes, a reddish-brown dog, and a big green chicken. Ferio's eyes almost fell out of his sockets. "Oh…my…God," said Ascot. __"They're **so cute!" squealed Caldina, pushing past Clef and squishing Hikaru to her chest. "Waaah! Let go, Caldina!" Hikaru howled. "Ok, **__this is freaky," said Ferio, his eyebrow twitching as Fuu the Green Chicken waddled over to him, a pair of teensy glasses balanced upon her nose. "This isn't the freakiest thing _I've_ seen," said Clef nonchalantly. "So _what_ is the freakiest thing you've ever seen?" asked Ferio, not willing to be defeated. Clef twiddled his thumbs and said slyly, "How about that time you danced in front of the whole court of Cephiro wearing nothing but pink rabbit patterned underpants?" Ferio turned tomato red. "Clef, I was _four_!"_

"How long am I going to be stuck like this?" wailed Umi in a very tragic voice. "Umi, stop whining," said Clef. She was testing his patience. "How would _you know?" the blue cat shrieked. "Because," Clef said in an icy tone, "if you've forgotten, I was a fox not too long ago." "…Oops," said Umi softly. " 'Oops' is right," said Fuu. "I…can't…stop…__shedding!" A couple more feathers fluttered down and landed on Ferio's robes. Suddenly, with a loud yowl, Umi pounced at Fuu, who was swept up by Ferio. Umi felt herself being dragged back the length of the bed by her tail. "Umi, what do you think you're doing?" admonished Clef, when Hikaru, barking madly, leapt at Umi and tried to maul her. Lantis picked Hikaru up by the scruff of her neck. "_What_ on earth are you trying to do?" squawked Fuu, flapping her wings and sending a shower of bright green feathers over Clef and Ferio, "Eat me?" Hikaru whined piteously and struggled against Lantis's firm grip. "Lemme at that cat! Wuff, wuff…" "Animal instincts," said Clef, still pulling Umi towards him. Quick as a whip she zipped round and instinctively scratched his hand. "Ouch!" He let go of her tail but grabbed her scruff with his other hand. She had given him four long, deep scratches. (Trust me on this one  - I've got a cat and when you piss him off he scratches bad.) Common sense kicked in and Hikaru stopped struggling. Umi stared at Clef's hand. "Oops, sorry," she said, her ears drooped. _

"We _have got to do something," said Ferio. He was still carrying Fuu, who, when in stress, would shed copiously. "I'm working on it, Prince," said Clef, brandishing his fresh and bleeding scratches, Umi hanging over his shoulder. Ferio shut up. Having feathers all over you wasn't as bad as being mauled by your "catty" girlfriend._

The worst part was, animal instincts and common sense were frequently clashing, so one moment, the Guru and the Knights were talking in a civilised manner, the next, Clef had to restrain all three girls from mauling each other alive. Tiring stuff. Finally, out of stress, frustration and exhaustion, Clef dragged in both Lantis and Ferio to help. (Which was a good thing because if he snapped things were going to get pretty ugly.) "We could try that – FUU!  – incantation that turned you human," suggested Ferio as Fuu squawked and shot up on top of Ferio's head, because Umi was trying to eat her for lunch. Clef reached forward and dragged Umi back by the scruff of her neck and put her in his lap. "Stay…STAY, you're not going anywhere," he commanded. Common sense kicked in again. Umi finally realised she _couldn't_ go anywhere; the Guru had gripped her neck firmly. The only way out of this was by scratching him up so bad, but even the "animal" her wasn't stupid enough to do that. (Clef's temper was _not_ to be trifled with.) "I don't wanna get leeks in my ears!" squeaked Hikaru. "That's only because Ascot couldn't pronounce the words to save his life," chuckled Clef. The Palu turned tomato red. "Yeah, but you gave me kumquat ears, so that's fair!"

Dinner time was…well…not quite as civilised as one would have hoped for. This time, animal instincts raged, and quite often, Ferio, Lantis and Clef had to restrain the rowdy cat, dog, and chicken. "Umi! That will be _enough!" Clef reached out over the table, grabbed Umi firmly by the tail, and against her yowling protests, pulled her back to her seat. She whipped around and almost scratched him; he dropped her tail and with his free hand yanked her by the collar. "Ugh…how undignified." He dropped her in her chair. Umi spat. "You're not the one who's a cat! What do you know about dignity?!" Clef gave her one of his frosty eyed glares. Hikaru was shooting across the table trying to chew Umi up faster than Lantis could catch her, till Eagle plucked her off the table and gave her back to Lantis. Fuu? She was squawking, and dropping feathers everywhere and getting her feet in the pudding. Through all the commotion, nobody noticed a feminine hand slipping something in the drink of one man._

~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Clef rubbed his eyes. They had tried the incantation that worked for _him, but nothing happened except for the leeks in the ears spoof thing. How come he felt so tired already? Yawning, he looked outside for a moment, and saw Hikaru with Lantis. _

_Pop._

Clef jumped and turned. When he saw Zagato and Emeraude, he let out his breath. "Look, I know you two are ghosts, but it's _still courtesy to knock." He said. "Ouch," Zagato grinned. "Even in death, you __won't let us go, will you?" "Of course he won't, Zagato dear," said Emeraude gently. "He's your _teacher_!" "At least _you_ remember," Clef smiled. Zagato gave a mock-pout, and suddenly had an idea. "Okay, __Teacher," he said, grinning. "You're sleepy, so go off to bed!" Clef raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And who are you to say so?" Zagato responded simply, "Your student!" Clef raised both palms in defeat. "You win…"_

It was dark, but to Umi, it was as good as daylight. She was pacing the corridors to her room, but remembered what the other two girls had said. "I don't think we should sleep together. Too…dangerous." Umi had to agree, she didn't want to wake up and find she'd just eaten her best friend. Turning, she decided to go to Clef. 

"Meow…Clef?" she gingerly approached his doors, expecting them to swing open by themselves. Nope, nothing. She sat there, and decided to try scratching at the doors. Still nothing. Push open the door? Umi pressed her furry body against the door. _Thump! They swung open easily and in one blue blur she cartwheeled inside__. "Me-_ow_!" she said. "I swear – I'll never kick another cat as long as I live." As soon as she got her bearings (rooms looked enormous now) she tried to locate Clef. Not at the balcony. Maybe on the bed reading or what not? Padding across the carpeted floor she leapt up in one beautiful sinuous movement to land on the bedside table. Unfortunately Clef had put his staff there so she almost sent it on top of her own head. Opening her eyes to check that she was still in one piece, she made the small jump from table to bed, and bumped her nose into Clef's back. _He's got to stop wearing them dark colours to sleep._ Which part had she bumped her nose into? __Oh crud. His neck of all places. Surprisingly he didn't even stir. "Clef?" she squeaked, jumping over his head to face him. "Can I sleep…Clef?" No response. Umi screwed up her face at nobody in particular, but curled herself up against the Mage's chest, and had a catnap._

**_Author's Note: Ugh. I hope I don't have chronic writers' block; this chapter was hell to write. _ **


	21. Fatigue

**Disclaimer: Just to say that Jevo, Kurisa/Lillian, and Magcron are copyright _me, so please, ask permission to use them, ok?_**

**Postscript: Yume, thanks for referring your buds, but I seriously don't see what was so funny about the last chapter. :3 Maybe your writers' block is what's stopping you updating your fic. _Writers' block is eviiil._**

**_~Chapter 21: Fatigue~_**

****

It was the chirping of the birds that roused Umi. "Bloody birds…can't they pick a better time to chirp?" she got up, and stretched, arching her body and extending all twenty claws. She licked her lips. _Wonder what one of those birdies would taste like?_ Mortified by her own thoughts, she rolled on her back, and bumped into something. "Oi?" Rolling right-side-up, she stood up and looked. Whatever she saw, she couldn't believe it. "Clef?" She blinked. _He's still not up? Umi glanced outside. __Yep, broad daylight, he should be downstairs by now. Maybe it was a weekend or something. _Anyway, I'd better wake him._ _

"Where's Clef?" asked Lantis, as Hikaru trotted out, yapping madly, behind him. "Didn't sleep well, Prince?" Ferio looked like a panda. "Yeah, not with Fuu squawking and I keep having feathers up my nose." Ferio pulled a feather out of Fuu's tail. She pecked him in disgust. "You haven't answered Lantis's question," said Larfarga. Currently, it was still pretty early, but everyone was used to seeing Clef downstairs before himself or herself. "No, the Guru's not here," said Ferio. "Ferio, it's like, the crack of dawn," sighed Larfarga. "Who'd be up earlier than this?" "Clef," retorted the Prince. "The man's like an owl – never sleeps. Off the subject – what the heck are you two doing up so early?" Lantis set Hikaru on the table. "She barked all night." Hikaru whined and hung her head. Both men turned to Larfarga. "Caldina's into karaoke…something of the Knights' world, and she does it at night and in the wee hours of the morning." Lantis and Ferio thought back on something Clef had said the previous morning. _"Does anyone know** what was making that dreadful noise last night? Sounds worse than a dying monster." Both of them chuckled mentally. Whether that piece of information should be relayed to Caldina or not was another thing; few people feared the wrath of the cotton-candy haired Chizetian dancer; Clef of all people the most unlikely candidate for fear.**_

"Clef, _wake up, damn you," cursed Umi, poking him with her nose. Finally, her temper on the brink, she closed her eyes, and mumbled, "Forgive me," and scratched his arm. Hard. "Ouch…!" He sat upright and examined his arm. His eyes saw Umi sitting innocently upon the bedcovers. "Why on earth – ?" "Before you start lecturing me," said Umi, "I'm sorry, and you were so zonked last night you didn't even hear me come in, and by the way, it's past your waking time." Clef's vision swam. "Add another four to the scratch score," he sighed. He rubbed his eyes. "Ugh…I got more sleep than I deserved and still I feel as if I haven't slept in ages." "Cheer up, honey," said Umi cheerfully. "Beats being a cat and being mauled alive by your best friend." Despite the sick feeling in his guts and his overwhelming fatigue, he grinned._

_"Guru Clef!" yelled Ferio when he and Umi arrived. "Prince, don't yell so," said Clef. His voice was weary and strained. "You alright there?" asked Ferio, lowering his voice, "you don't sound too good, nor __look too good, for that matter." "I'm f-fine, thanks," said Clef. "Just need…more sleep." "O…kay," said Ferio, but there was a note in his voice that told Clef his alibi wasn't quite steady enough the bank upon. "Any progress on changing –squawk– us back?" asked Fuu. Clef put a hand on Umi's neck. "No," sighed Clef, tired as he sank into his chair. "Could you please stop badgering me for it? I'll tell you if I have any progress, alright?" _

"Stupid." Clef shut the book with a snap. "No luck?" asked Umi from on the table. "Zero – Umi, get off those papers, _please_." Umi reluctantly shifted out of the way whilst Clef picked up the papers. When he was done she slithered back into the patch of sunshine there. "What is it with you and sunlight, Umi?" asked Clef, perplexed. "Cat thing," she answered. "Don't knock it till you've tried it." "Trust me, I have," he answered, scratching her ears. "To the point of sunburn." Umi giggled. "You've been sunburnt before?" "Yes, when I was a child," said Clef.

"What's it like to be a chicken, Fuu?" asked Ferio casually whilst in the gardens. "Miserable," squawked Fuu, trying to balance her glasses, "absolutely miserable." "Can't be _that bad, can it?" asked Ferio tentatively. Now that Fuu was fowl, her temper was apt to "fly". (Bad pun, sorry.) _"Ferio dear, yes, it **can be that bad! How about ****you try being the damn chicken for once?"**_ Fuu exploded. Ferio blinked slowly. "Umm…honey, you just said 'damn'." _"How can you notice such trivial details at a time like this?"_ Fuu stopped. "What…did I just say, actually?"_

"Hikaru, what now?" asked Lantis, because, for the hundredth time, his love was yipping madly at the top of her voice. "Play fetch with me!" chirped Hikaru. "Fetch? What's that?" asked Lantis as Hikaru bounced up to him, a ball clamped in her jaws. "You throw this ball, I'll fetch it." Lantis, knowing he wouldn't get any peace unless he did as Hikaru asked, tossed the ball. Hikaru ran forwards, and sank her little needle-like teeth inside. So hard, the ball burst.

"Clef," Umi broke the Mage's reverie, "how old am I in Cephiro years?" Clef thought for a moment. "Not quite sure," he answered. "Well, Eagle once mentioned to Zazu, that although we looked fourteen back then, we could be three hundred over years old. That helps?" Umi suggested. "That's a rough guide," said Clef. "Let's see…you're seventeen now, I guess maybe about three hundred fifty?" "What about you?" asked Umi. "Cephirian years?" asked Clef, puzzled. "No, Earth years," said Umi. "You look about twenty-five." "Eh, I guess around that area, yes," he answered. Umi's ears twitched. "What was that loud 'pop'?" "What pop?" asked Clef. "You're a cat; you can hear things _I can't." "Came from the courtyard," said Umi, swishing her tail. "Let's go look?"_

Clef arrived in the gardens, carrying Umi with a hand, and saw Hikaru, sitting on the ground, a burst ball in her jaws. "So _that's_ what burst," he told Umi. "Poor ball…Lantis, what happened?" "Hikaru wanted me to play…er…_fetch_ with her, and when she tried to get that ball…" The magic swordsman shrugged. "You _burst a ball playing __fetch?" Umi was abashed. "Can I help it?" yipped Hikaru. __"My teeth are sharp! **Also they're good for mauling you!**" Hikaru lost control. Her animal side was currently stronger as she dashed at Clef, trying to maul Umi. Lantis reached forward and restrained her. Umi was panicked. Shrilling loudly, she plunged her claws into Clef's robes. "Ouch, Umi, stop trying to claw me!" he yelped, trying to detach her. _

"Lillian" watched from behind her bush. "Enough fun for you, Knights," she said in her airy voice. Throwing a sparkling powder to the wind, she let it carry the powder to the Knights. With that, she vanished.

First, the powder descended on Umi and Hikaru. _Pop! _Hikaru's dog form seemed to explode, the human her sat on the ground, bewildered. Clef put Umi on the ground, and she too, reverted. Both men were stunned. "That was…sudden…" Clef found his tongue first. Lantis had the "deer-in-the-headlights" look written all over his face. Hikaru broke the stunned silence. "Can we still play fetch?"

Ferio joined them soon, carrying a still chicken Fuu. The powder settled on her feathers. _Pop! Ferio staggered with the sudden weight and almost dropped Fuu, he himself falling on the ground._

"Well, now that the animal problem is solved," began Clef, raising an eyebrow upon seeing Ferio on the floor with Fuu lying on top of him, "we can get down to…Ferio, Fuu, _stand up."_

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

_"Water Dragon!"___

The dragon sped towards Clef, and it exploded on his shield. "Nice try, Umi," he chuckled. "Needs more work." As he turned to help Hikaru, Umi tried again, this time, as a back attack. _"Water Dragon!"_The attack wasn't strong, though. _Splash!_ Clef was thrown forwards a step, and he looked up and turned around. He was dripping wet. "Umi, that was _not_ called for!" he scolded. "Back attacks are low-down and dirty," muttered Fuu. Umi, however, found the sight of Clef soaked to the skin hilarious. 

_Smack._

Clef had whacked her around the head with his staff. "I thought you'd said you'd stop hitting me!" the Water Knight shrilled at the Guru. "I'm _seventeen_, not fourteen!" "Yes, but only if you stopped behaving so childishly!" spat Clef. "Hitting someone's back with a spell is the _definition of childish, Umi Ryuuzaki!" "But you're not hurt!" she whined. "You added salt to the wound by laughing when it was _your_ doing," said Clef. _

"I _hate it when he starts lecturing me as he did three years ago," sighed Umi, delving into Hikaru's magazine. "Back then he was still child-looking; I could zing him back for his comments." "Yes, but now he's not," said Fuu. "Anyway, hitting him in the back with a spell wasn't nice, Umi." "Would you much rather have him stay child-like or would you have preferred the more handsome him?" Hikaru teased. "Aw, shut up," Umi threw a pillow at Hikaru. "You know which one I like better." "Yes," chimed in Fuu. "Imagine seeing Lantis as a child." This time, Hikaru threw a cushion at Fuu, her face glowing like the setting sun. The door burst open and Liana flew in. __"Where's my Cleffy-poo?" she shrilled. _"Not here!"_ yelled Hikaru back. This resulted in a verbal fight as words flew back and forth._

"He's here!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

_"Is not, is not, is not!"_

_"Is too, is too, is too!"_

_"Quiet!" A second voice, a male one, broke the heated catfight. "Will you two please shut up before I get a migraine?" It was Clef. __"Cleffy-poo!" Liana shrieked, throwing herself at him. Clef dodged. "Get a grip, Liana," he hissed. "What was going on? I could hear you two from the courtyard; __that's saying something." "Liana; she started it!" All three girls pointed their fingers at the brunette who put on what was later known as a "fighting-fish" face and stormed out of the vicinity, tripping over Mokona in the process. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to take a catnap," said Umi, threatening to throw a pillow at Clef. "Go away," she said in a cheeky voice. _

**_Author's Note: Alamak, as we Singaporeans say in times of crisis. Writers' block has struck again, and badly this time too. I _****hate_ writers' block; it's as evil as artists' block. My writing muse, Marker (yes, Marker) is on strike. .___._ **__****

****


	22. The 'Grip' Unveiled

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth; CLAMP does, however, I do lay claim to the following OCs (original characters): Jevo, Kurisa/Lillian, Liana, Magcron. Thanks.**

**_~Chapter 22: The "Grip" Unveiled~_**

****

Next morning, Clef had made everyone scramble out of bed, because he'd some alarming news. They congregated in a guestroom, and Clef was there already. He pointed to a mirror. "Touch that mirror, anyone," he said. Hikaru, the bravest of the lot, poked it. The mirror rippled like water, and a fearsome hooded face with glowing eyes, one red, one green emerged. Everyone flinched, and Hikaru swore she could see lavender and blue hair. Hikaru withdrew her hand quickly in shock as the vision disappeared. "What was…that?" asked Fuu feebly. "I don't know, but it's uncannily evil…however…" "Spit it out, Clef," begged Umi. "I sense a little bit of _everyone_ in this creature, I do not know if it is even human." Everyone congregated in the room froze. "Who's room is this?" asked Larfarga. "Isn't that the room of the little missy who showed up at the castle's doors a few days ago?" mused Caldina. "Lillian!" breathed Ferio. "Find her!"

Thus began the castle-wide search for "Lillian". Clef was the only one who even came close to catching her; he would have, if she hadn't tried to blast him to pieces. Hikaru managed to summon Nova to help. Nova also came close to catching "Lillian", but almost got turned to stone. 

The third one was Caldina. The dancer was combing through the corridors in the fifth south-west wing when she spotted the hooded girl everyone was seeking. Caldina sprinted up to her. Somehow she was sensed, and the girl whipped around. _"Incendia telum!" _she cried out in Latin, and Caldina dropped to the ground to avoid the blast of bright blue flame. She called out mentally to Clef. _Sighted in fifth south-west wing, heading towards courtyard._

Kurisa was cornered. Half the inhabitants intercepted her at the courtyard, and Clef advanced. "Who are you?" he demanded. _"Unda telum!"__ She intoned, and fired a jet of silver liquid at Clef, who created a shield in time to ward off the attack. "I see you're not going to let me go so easily," she smirked, and pulled off her hood. "I am Kurisa." "Who sent you?" asked Umi venomously. Everyone present stared; Umi was not known to speak so icily. Even Kurisa flinched. "Master Magcron," replied Kurisa, her eyes narrowed. "Soon, he shall have Cephiro in his 'Grip', and nobody shall escape." Her black pupils widened. _"Fatumdies!"_That last word she spoke was the last thing everyone remembered before the sky turned black and she disappeared._

**_(Author's Note: "Incendia telum" means Fire Arrow, "Unda Telum" means Water Arrow and "Fatumdies" means Doomsday. All Latin translations courtesy of InterTran.)_**

****

The first one to come to was Hikaru. The sky was clear as crystal. What had happened? _Last thing that I remember…the sky turned black, that strange woman vanished, and…Her mind drew a complete blank. This woman seemed more dangerous than Jevo himself. Her head spun. __It feels like the worst hangover in the whole world. She shook her head, a crimson mop of hair cascading down her face, willing her vision to clear, and it eventually did. What she saw horrified her. _

Everyone…Umi, Fuu, Lantis, Ascot, Clef, Ferio, Caldina, Presea…everyone was unconscious and on the ground. She heard a groan from beside her; Fuu was stirring. "Fuu!" Hikaru tried to stand up, but her wobbling legs were about as good as jelly. Crawling towards her friend, she tried to help Fuu sit up. "Fuu…you ok?" asked Hikaru. Fuu adjusted her glasses. "I'm…I'm fine, if you call this monster of a headache fine." Just then, Ferio got up. He wasn't dizzy, or even having a pain in his noggin. "That spell that girl did, didn't it do _anything_ besides throw everyone out cold?" he ask. 

"We're having major dizziness," groaned Hikaru. "How can _you_ not feel _anything_?" Caldina came to. "What's wrong, lil missies?" she asked, obviously unharmed. Fuu and Hikaru stared, open-mouthed. Umi slowly got up, holding her head. "How come Ferio and Caldina are a-okay?" she whined. Ascot, Larfarga and Presea woke up too, but only Presea and Ascot seemed to reeling; Larfarga was relatively unfazed. "I…don't get it," said Hikaru, thinking out loud, "how come Caldina, Larfarga and Ferio seem ok, but the rest of us are having such painful headaches?" "Beats me," answered Ferio, helping the conscious girls to stand, "but as far as _I'm_ concerned, I feel perfectly fine." "Me too," said Caldina. "Larfarga, hun?" "Nothing other than just a slight ache in my neck," he answered. "Ascot, Presea…?" "Tough luck on us," grumbled Ascot. "I feel as if a monster just sat on me." "I share Ascot's pain." Presea chimed in.

The last ones to wake up were Lantis and Clef; both men seemed to be in the worst shape of all the three. Hikaru was positively frazzled. How could three of them escape with unscathed but everyone else was groaning and grumbling? Fuu was deep in thought as Umi tried to help Clef regain his bearings. Lantis wasn't as bad as the Mage. Suddenly, Fuu's loud _"_Eureka___!" made everyone jump (excluding Lantis and Clef; both were too disoriented to even think straight). "What?" snapped Umi. "I know," said Fuu. "Ferio can't use magic, right?" "No, love, not a single spell," the Prince replied, obviously having no inkling where this was going. "Caldina can't use magic either, Larfarga as far as I'm concerned only knows a little." Fuu explained. The truth began to dawn upon them all. "I got it," said Caldina, excitedly. "So, you're saying this spell only affects magic users?" "Yes," said Fuu, tweaking her glasses. "Which is why Clef is so badly affected." "Lantis too," interjected Hikaru. Clef was sitting against a pillar, leaning back his head, eyes closed. Lantis? Sitting on the ground, head in hands. By now everyone else had recovered slightly. _

An hour after the attack, Lantis and Clef could (at _least_) walk without going in a zigzag pattern. (Trust me, the girls got a good laugh out of _that_.) By the way, did I mention? Everyone's magic was on the fritz. (_Har__! Listen to this.) Ascot tried to summon one of his "friends" (Note the quotation marks…) and instead, got a frog. "A __frog…?" asked Umi. The amphibian suddenly swelled to gargantuan proportions, and whistled. It abruptly imploded, showering everyone in confetti and they watched as fireworks shot into the sky, exploding in a myriad of colours and lights. Ascot face-faulted. Umi sweatdropped. Mokona's expression remained the same. "Puu…" Clef and Lantis, who were sitting nearby, stared at the fireworks as they suddenly formed into long fiery dragons, squealing pigs and whirling Catherine wheels. When Hikaru cast Ruby Lightning to destroy them, sparklers appeared. They fizzed and gave off flaming sparks of fire. They began to write rude words in the air, one spelling out "F***" in big, bold red shining letters. "Hikaru, _what have you done?_" whimpered Caldina. One firework dragon burped sparks at Clef, who ducked as they singed his arm and smacked the dragon aside. He was still too weak to use magic, and who knows what might happen even if he could. "Help!" He called, trying to fend off the dragon. Both he and Lantis were still drained. Ferio sliced it in half, and it multiplied twice-fold. _

The rest of the day, everyone was almost scared out of their skins as the rampant fireworks went into random rooms. Clef had the living daylights scared out of him when a Catherine wheel did a threatening _"Wheeeeeee"_ towards him in the corridor and crashed against a wall, screeching madly and ricocheting off any hard surface. Liana's head was _set on fire_ when a firework dragon exploded over her. His cape, Lantis discovered, had been visited by one of Hikaru's sparklers. It left the word _"Dorkface"_ on his cape in big gold letters that went _"Feeee" every time they were doused with liquid and  glowed all the brighter. _

Kurisa's Doomsday spell was worse than anyone imagined. The fireworks persisted all through the day, and nobody knew how to get rid of them. The Catherine wheel refused to leave Clef alone; it persisted until Clef whacked it into the fountain; it died with a loud _"FweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEE"_ and gave off blue smoke which smelled like burning rubber. 

**_Author's Note: HAH! Another cliffhanger for you people to enjoy. -is hit by flaming Christmas baubles and mushy apple cores- Ouch. @.x Leave moi alone, I'm still trying to fight off Writers' Block. (#@!!(&$!(GE@)*&%#$ you, Marker!) I copied the firework idea from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter, so no sues, I give credit to her for it. (Order of the Phoenix) _**

****


	23. Important Announcement

**_Announcement, all my dear readers:_**

****

I'm sad to say this, but I shan't update "Twins Effect" any further until:

**1_. I achieve at least 30+ reviews. I've been putting up the chapters regardless of how many reviews I've received, therefore, if you wish the fic to continue, please, invite people to read and review._**

**2. _I'm suffering from chronic writers' block, and I am also working on "YuGiOh: Version Philosopher's Stone", which is, as the title states, a YuGiOh/Harry Potter crossover. I'd be much obliged if you directed your readership to that for a while, because I require time_ to re-plot "Twins Effect".__**

There you have it – my announcement is finished. Don't get me wrong – I'm not discontinuing this fic, oh-ho, I'd never leave a fic hanging – I'm merely suspending it till I achieve the above stated conditions. 

**_Domo arigatou_**

****

**_Regards, Schizotypal CheeseCake_**


	24. Seeing Double?

**Disclaimer: Magic Knight Rayearth isn't mine, because, if it was, this episode would be showing on TV instead of being posted on fanfiction.net! This wonderful anime is copyright CLAMP.**

**Postscript: Okay, out of the goodness of my heart, I'm giving you "wonderful" –coughsnorthackdie- readers Twins Effect: Chapter 23, since I'm such a _nice person. _**

**_~Chapter 23: Seeing Double?~_**

****

It was the morning after the firework fiasco. Clef was having a bit of a lie-in, when there was a queer fizzing noise outside his door. He waved a hand, the door opened a crack, the fizzing grew louder, and what happened next almost made the poor Mage jump out of his skin. A long, hissing, flaming firework dragon slithered in. Jumping to his feet he grabbed his staff and managed to whack it out of his room.

When he got down to the hall, he got another shock. There were still some sparklers left that had life in them, and they were trying to write dirty words on any suitable surface. Their top choice, being, Lantis's or Larfarga's cape. Quite a sight. (HAR!) Clef sweatdropped. Yet another long day…

_"Emerald Typhoon!"___

BANG.

"Needs a little more strength there, Fuu," said Clef, watching the attack zip past him and crash onto Lantis's shield. Hikaru squeaked. _"Incoming firework!"_ An enormous Catherine wheel went _"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" and dive-bombed Umi and Fuu. _"Winds of Protection!"_ yelled Fuu. _Tzing___! The Catherine wheel ricocheted off, and zoomed around the upper areas of the gardens, __Wheeeeeeeing dangerously, when it suddenly swooped and threatened to knock Lantis unconscious. He ducked; it swerved abruptly and dived for Hikaru. "It's like it's got a life of its own!" shrieked Umi. "It _does_!" Clef answered. _"Lightning Call!"_ Lightning streaked from his staff and blasted something in the bushes. __"Eeeeoww!" squealed someone, and out of the bushes shot a black-eyed, black-haired Hikaru, who gave a feeble squeak, and ran, laughing insanely. The Catherine wheel exploded and set Liana's hair on fire._

This followed massive pandemonium as more "Black Doubles" popped out of the most unexpected places. Clef and Ferio's doubles appeared from under Umi's bed and threatened to behead them both; Lantis found his in the pond, and Caldina shrieked her hair off (not really…) when _her_ double climbed out of the sink. 

The shocking truth about these Black Doubles appeared when Larfarga attacked the Clef one.

He used a shockwave, and sent it (yes, _it) flying into a wall, and its head slammed against the wall with a sickening thud. It slumped to the floor, black blood trickling down its face. In a puff of grey mist, it vanished. Not too far away, Clef fell forwards on his knees, feeling as if he had been hit by a ten-ton mallet. He collapsed on the floor and passed out, blood flowing down his handsome face (couldn't resist that bit) just like the Black one._

Umi gasped suddenly and gripped her arm; it hurt like fire. She glanced at her shoulder; she almost died of cardiac arrest when she saw a huge burn appear on her arm.

Ferio suddenly felt his right leg hurt; a wound appeared and blood began to flow out. Collapsing in pain and weariness, he wondered what had happened. 

Caldina crumpled to the floor, unconscious, a big bruise on her forehead.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

"I don't understand," complained Umi. "How come _I'm burned if you toasted the __clone?...OUCH!" "Sorry Umi…" Presea was helping Hikaru soothe the big burn on Umi's shoulder. "Could've been worse!" argued Hikaru. "Look at Clef and Ferio!" Umi winced. "Ok, ok, you win," she sighed, defeated, "but I __still want to know why I got roasted even though I wasn't a mile near you." "Simple, lil missy," said Caldina, nursing the enormous bruise on her forehead, "these clones are like tha…that Jevo fella, except we don' (there's no typo error here, just a feeble attempt to write accents) just get the pain, we get them injuries too." "Nasty." Umi flinched. "__Ouch, not so __hard!"_

**_Author's Notes: Mmmkay. This chapter was short, and it sucked, I know. _****I forced myself to write this chapter through my writers' block, damn it! . _So, if you don't like it, naff off and any flames, I will use to burn YOUR fic and your sorry ass a quantum leap past extra crispy_! Good bye. – (Can you tell I'm pissed?)  __**

****

**__**

****


	25. Letting the Guard down

**Disclaimer: NO, I do NOT own Magic Knight Rayearth. Bleeeeh.**

**Postscript: OKAY! After a hiatus of several months (a year, actually…sorry!) I finally decided to get crackin' on this story again. I'd forgotten how wonderful it was to write this story. So, here comes the next installment of Twins Effect. **

**_Chapter 24: Letting the Guard down_**

"First rampant fireworks…then Kurisa shows up...then these freaky doubles of everyone…" Hikaru was mutturing darkly to herself. Surprisingly, Clef woke first. Umi had asked how he was doing; the reply she got was a stony-eyed glare. Poor Larfarga got an earful and more from Umi earlier about _"using a **shockwave** to attack the Double, what the hell were you thinking!?" _and thus followed a stream of obscenities that would cause even Eagle to get a heart attack. ("But Umi! How the blazes did I know that what I did to that freaky black thing would hurt Clef!?")

Ferio's wound seemed less serious than Clef's, (if you recall, Ferio "only" got stabbed in the leg) so everyone was a little taken aback when Ferio decided to grace the conscious world with his being again. However, the true cause was _not_ his wound; but a rather delectable dream about a lady who _wasn't_ Fuu, which stopped him from waking. Ferio would have gotten away with that little snit if Ascot hadn't "accidentally" blabbed to Fuu the true reason for Ferio's stupor. Thus followed a series of loud yells and explosive words from Fuu (nobody found this queer; everyone was apt to be a little tense these days.) ("How _dare_ you worry me so, Ferio! Just because of a stupid dream about some little skank, you _refuse_ to wake up!?") Coming from Fuu's mouth, they seemed doubly shocking. The argument could be heard all the way down the corridor, and Ascot, whose room was next to Ferio's, obviously heard every single word. The quarrel ended with Ferio saying (albeit none too kindly), "Oh, shut up, you bitch!" and a loud _slap_, followed by a terrific slam and Fuu's thunderous footsteps echoing down the hall. Ascot took a risk and peered into the war room, and got a swift glimpse of the Five-Fingered Salute on the Prince's face before Ferio snapped and flung the water jug at the Palu's skull.

The following day, Clef was still resting, but Ferio was able to hobble about, and therefore, Lantis took over working the people hard in case anything funny happened again. Hikaru was indignant, and defiantly refused until Lantis told her if she continued this behaviour she could go to the corner and be a little kid again. Fuu was still not speaking to Ferio. The word "Shit" played fervently in Ferio's mind over and over again.

Umi buckled backwards under the force of Fuu's spell despite the special shield she borrowed from Lantis. "Jeez, Fuu," said Umi testily, thumping her back, "what _is_ up with you?" Fuu shrugged. "Nothing. I'm just angry." Umi threw her shield to the ground glared at Fuu. (Frankly, if Umi's eyes were guns, Fuu would have had two holes in her forehead.) "What the heck do you take us for?" she yelled and Fuu flinched. "Punching bags to take your frustration out on? I swear, you've been doing nothing all damned day but clobber me and Hikaru with spells as if we're monsters or something. Look, if you need to relieve anger or something…go…go _squish_ Mokona or punch a pillow!" And with that, the blue-haired girl turned smartly on her heel and promptly marched out of the gardens, nose high in the air.

From the shadows, eyes watched. A thin smile spread across the figure's lips, revealing two sharp fangs.


	26. The Night is Young, the Demons Awake

**Disclaimer: My birthday's passed, and I _still_ don't own Clef's sexy-ness. **

**Postscript: Nothing much to say about _this_ chapter except it was done during a snacking of Koko-Krunch and the author suffering from a _sugar rush_ combined with gastric and asthma. Sorry if it turns out a tad too angsty. =) **

****

**_Chapter 25: The Night is Young, The Demons Awake_**

Jevo watched the scene from the shadows. Fuu slapped Ferio? His master was going to be laughing for days on end about that. The ivory pair of fangs beside him curled its lips and hissed softly. "Paitent, my pet," Jevo smirked in that icy voice. "I assure you, their blood is worth the wait." Eyes appeared, cat-like and yellow. The rest of the being appeared as if it were made of the night. The face was lupine, the ears were feline, the body, serpentine. Coarse, black fur covered the length of its scaly body, and only its muzzle was left scaled. Its tail was clubbed, and could crack bones and shatter stone. The creature flicked out its forked tongue, and hissed softly. This time, the hiss meant that feeding time was near.

"I give up!" Ascot yelled, throwing the quill on the desk. The rebellious feather pen clattered on the parchment and sent a splatter of ink onto Ascot's face and his robes. He had been having, as Hikaru put it so nicely, a "shitty day". Books were threatening to concuss him everywhere in the study and Mokona was making an idiot of himself by jumping into the ink-well and leaving perfect prints of his backside all over the desk Ascot was writing on. The brown haired lad finally understood why Umi longed to stick Mokona on a long skewer and roast him like a marshmallow slowly over an open fire. He knew that if he didn't try his best to handle state affairs he was going to be in deep, deep trouble the moment Clef regained his mobility. "Its amazing how he didn't lose his _mind_ either," Ascot muttered, kicking Mokona out the door. "Speaking of losing," said Umi, striding by and narrowly stepping on Mokona, "Fuu's sanity is going down the gutter." "Say what?" Ascot looked surprised. Out of all the Magic Knights, Fuu was the most "sane". "Well," said Umi, also trying to kick Mokona's butt down the corridor, "first, she slaps her beloved, who is also the _Prince of Cephiro_, next, she uses me and Hikaru as emotional punching bags." "I don't visualize Fuu actually using her fists," said Ascot, confused. "I meant her magic," said Umi, succeeding in landing a solid football star toe-tip kick on Mokona's butt and sending him helter-skelter down the corridor screaming, "PUU!!" and out into the moonlit gardens.

Clef heard Mokona screaming "PUU" as he bounced down the corridor. He guessed Umi had managed to kick the "bouncing marshmallow". With some difficulty, he sat up, his head still ringing slightly. He turned his head to the window only to see a dark shape rush past his window. It would have gone unnoticed if the moon hadn't suddenly blacked out and then appeared again. "What the…?" Clef climbed out of bed and grasped his staff for both support and safety and looked out the window. At the same time, a loud scream, unmistakably Caldina, echoed throughout the palace and was followed by a dull clunking noise, a hiss of fury and another shriek. Then, a slam, and the crash of footsteps.

"Help!" screamed Caldina, dashing down the corridor with a big, ugly, feathered snake the size of an ostrich trailing her. She burst into the main hall, where majority of the inhabitants had gathered. Ferio was just about to ask what the hell was going on when the snake burst through the doors and slithered noiselessly down the steps. Hikaru yelped. "What _is_ that thing!?" A popping sound beside the snake, and Jevo materialized out of thin air. "If that's your pet," said Larfarga, "its one hella ugly snake." Jevo's eyes narrowed. "Call it whatever you wish," he said icily. "But you will cease laughter when you watch it feasting on the blood of your friends!" At the word "blood", the snake opened its jaws wide and showed ivory fangs, and with a loud, fearsome hiss, lunged, only to get a resounding smack on the head from Lantis's sword. Lantis cursed. The snake recoiled, dazed and moved like a drunkard; its scales were hard and like armour but a full-forced whack on the head from Cephiro's best swordsman nevertheless rattled its brain. "Don't just stand there," yelled Jevo, "attack!" The snake made another attempt but the blow it received earlier slowed it greatly. Jevo cursed slightly, and before disappearing, unleashed another monster. This one resembled a large dog, but bat-like wings sprouted from its shoulders and it had the head of a snake, also with fangs and a thick, clubbed tail. "Oh, this is going to be barrels of fun," muttered Larfarga.

Ascot and Umi heard the commotion, but before they could reach its source, a familiar voice called out to them. "Umi! Ascot!" Umi turned. "Clef! What are you doing out of bed?" Clef smiled weakly. "I couldn't sleep," he said. "Not with what seems like a dozen monsters crashing about in the hall." Ascot looked through the opens doors, and groaned. "There's two," he said, "and they look really, really nasty."

WHAM!

Fuu sent the dog-vampire skidding across the floor, reeling from the heavy blow it received. The snake had clubbed Lantis in the chest, winding him, and when it nearly bit him, Caldina bashed its head (again) with the heel of her shoe. The snake hissed, then turned, and head-butted Caldina, who escaped being bitten by somersaulting over the snake. The dog growled and howled, and its jaws closed on Hikaru's arm, its teeth piercing her skin. The dog was about the sink its fangs deeper before a tremendous jolt of lightning frazzled its fur and sent it howling and whimpering all the while smelling like burnt carpet. Hikaru turned, nursing her arm, and saw Umi and Ascot charging into the frey, with Clef standing at the doorway. Suddenly, the monsters stopped their assault. Everyone froze, tense. The creatures' forms began to writhe and ripple. In that long second, both monsters sprouted arms and legs and a terrible roar filled the hall and bounced off the marble walls. The roar was devastating; everyone tried their best to maintain their balance but Ferio fell to his knees and Hikaru fell backwards on her behind. Clef staggered and leaned against the wall. Umi squealed and clapped her hands over her ears. Ascot yelped. The roar ended and the creatures pounced. Hikaru shrieked and rammed her sword against the snake's chest; it fell back with a loud thud and hissed. Hikaru let out a soft "Eep" and scrambled to her feet. "That thing has scales like metal plating," she said, "my sword didn't even _graze_ it." "Don't cut it, then," said Lantis in a strained voice, "concuss it." Hikaru grinned and swung her sword with all her might against the snake's advancing skull. There was a sickening crack and the snake's eyes glazed over. The serpent collapsed to the floor, convulsing, and then, stopped. Hikaru backed towards Lantis. "Is it dead?" Lantis shrugged and jabbed the snake with his sword. "I hope so." Suddenly, a pain-ridden yell filled the hall. Everyone turned.

Clef lay upon the floor, pain etched onto his face and the dog's jaws upon his arm.


	27. Death of Me

**Disclaimer: Me no own, please don't sue, you won't get a single cent. **

**Postscript: Hmm. I just talked to Yume No Kokoro about how nasty the two of us are to Clef. I shall continuing being nasty to Clef because God knows, call me sick and twisted if you will, I love seeing my favourite bishounen in angsty situations. This chapter includes a sprinkling of humour, but there _will_ be angst in it.**

****

**_Chapter 26: The Death of Me_**

****

Everyone froze in their tracks, hardly daring to move. The dog growled, its jaws still locked on Clef's arm. What had happened was, during the confusion (which occurred when Hikaru cracked the snake's skull open), the dog had snuck away and tackled Clef from the side, rather like one of those German Shepherds trained by the police to bite and not let go. Just then, there was the funny popping noise and the person everyone _did not_ want to see, well, popped. Jevo. Despite the seriousness of the situation, everyone groaned.

"Not _you_ again!"

"God, Jevo, go away and let us _fight_!"

"Good grief, you annoying git, _go__ away_!"

Jevo swelled like a bullfrog. He wasn't used to having the mickey taken out of him, much less not being taken seriously. Clef realized the dog wasn't putting any more pressure on his arm, and slowly inched for his staff, and the dog had its eyes riveted on its master. While Jevo started screaming at the throng of people before him about the end of Cephiro, the stupidity of magic users these days and how castle maids regularly burnt his morning toast (which, of course, was irrelevant but anyway). Clef, with a burst of strength, cracked his staff like a mallet on the dog's head, which, by the presence of a loud snapping sound, probably either knocked the creature out cold or killed it. (Clef hoped it was the latter.) Jevo stopped halfway through his rant/speech about irresponsible shopkeepers who sold you defunct goods and turned to see his nemesis trying to rise to a sitting position and his dozy dog on the floor. Jevo blindly swung his staff at Clef's head, which missed by about five inches and crashed with a crunch into the marble. Larfarga, forgetting what happened whenever Jevo got whacked, sent a shockwave at the Soul-Merge's back, and he flew forward and lay sprawled on the marble floor, stunned. Clef gasped when he felt the impact, but it was satisfying to see Jevo land face-first with a smack on the floor. Besides, the pain in his bleeding arm was probably drowning out everything else.

Lantis thundered up the steps and parried what would have been a very nasty bash from Jevo with the blade of his sword. Metal screeched as the two leapt apart. Jevo lunged, and Lantis parried again; but his sword slipped and cut Jevo's shoulder. Clef bit his lip and hoped Lantis wouldn't notice, and, thankfully, he didn't. The rest of the people were screaming bloody murder at the reawakened snake and dog, both of whom happily resumed the pandemonium they were causing. Hikaru screamed a variety of colourful phrases and played "Whack-the-Idiot" with the snake's head. The dog lunged for Caldina, but before it got near her, Zagato (or his ghost, more like) popped out of the ground. The dog froze. Both stared. Zagato folded his arms. "Boo." Whimpering, the dog yelped and ran off, tail between its legs. Emeraude was laughing her pretty blonde head off in the far corner.

Up near the steps, staff and sword repeatedly crashed and slid along each other. Lantis got caught off-guard when he heard Hikaru scream, and Jevo took the opportunity to bash Lantis on the head. The swordsman stumbled back and when Jevo tried to deliver the final blow, something whistled through the air and struck Jevo's chest. The Soul-Merge let out a strangled gurgle and fell back, the staff clattering harmlessly to the floor. Clef felt immense pain in his chest and thankfully, the darkness crept up on him and he felt no more.

Lantis rubbed the top of his head and wondered why his bones hadn't been smashed to dust. He looked, and saw, flat on his back, Jevo, with a Chizetian dagger protruding ominously from his heart. The thrower had been Caldina, who, in a moment of desperation flung the dagger with all her strength. Jevo's eyes were glassy and open, and, even as they watched, his body slowly turned to dark, smoky mist, and the dagger clattered to the floor softly. The dog and snake simply disintegrated to dust, leaving only their ghastly fangs. Suddenly, Ascot yelped. "Oh, my God," he whirled to face Zagato, who peered curiously at him. "What?" the ghost asked. "What happened the time you killed a Soul-Merge?" Ascot asked desperately. Zagato's eyes widened. "I didn't die, but there was a lot of pai…oh crap!"

**Author's Note: Alright, and thus wraps up Twins Effect chapter 26. I hoped you enjoyed it. =) (And I'm sure you all hate me for the apparent cliffhanger.)**


	28. Waking from the Dream, Living the Nightm...

**Disclaimer: If you buy CLAMP for me, I will worship the soil you tread upon. **

**Postscript: Eh. Nothing much to tell you guys this round, except to enjoy the chappie and please excuse me if it sounds a little wonky.**

****

**_Chapter 27: Waking from the Dream, Living the Nightmare_**

****

_Nothing but the tarry darkness and the silence. The emptiness is his company. The darkness…it seems to move, pulsate with something. He turns, a confused soul, but only the black greets his sight. His eyes blink in fear, confusion, pain. I smile. He is mine, in my grasp. I know his every thought. He yells, he wants to be free. He wants to return to the Light. To the others._

_I will deny him that. This is his punishment…punishment for taking my trusted servant._

_I will not let him leave the darkness._

_I will not let him go._

_Never._

"Nice knife-work, Caldina," commented Umi, watching the Soul-Merge dissolve into nothingness. "Ah, its nothing," said Caldina, flipping an errant strand of cotton candy hair out of her face. Then, Zagato yelled and everything went into pandemonium…

"God, Lantis, I want to _kill_ you!" screeched Umi, pounding her balled-up fist half-heartedly on Lantis's head. "How was I supposed to know?" the man defended himself by putting his hands on his head to stop the irritating, but painless, thudding. "Zagato told me, but it clean slipped my mind!" Umi stopped knocking Lantis on the head. "Alright, I _know_ Jevo was about to kill you but…" she sighed, exasperated. "Damnit…just be glad he's living. Or I'd have skinned you. Alive." She slammed the door. "She doesn't mean it, you know that," chuckled Ferio. "Hikaru would bash her head in first if Umi tried anything funny." Lantis glared at the green-haired man. "You're not exactly Jimbo the Clown, Ferio," the raven-haired swordsman said gruffly. "Just trying to help…" Ferio said, mock-pouting. "Help your own rocky relationship with Fuu," Lantis replied sourly, before following Umi and slamming the door. (Opening it first, of course. You can't slam a shut door.) Ferio slapped himself on the forehead. "Great going, Mr. Sunshine…"

_"Let me go!" he yells, azure eyes flaring in anger. Never. You will never go_._ I watch as he tries to free himself of his prison, but no, he cannot go. "Why are you doing this to me?!" he demands, growing anxious, worried. I see him weakening, slowly. I will keep his soul, but eventually, he will break free. He is suffering, great spasms of pain wrack his body. I know. I see him collapse to his knees…No, Master Mage, I will not let you go. Not yet. Not till you break free…_

**_I want to be free of this prison of endless dark. But he won't let me. I want to go back…I feel pain…everywhere. I feel like a dozen knives are slowly piercing me…please…let me go…_**

****

"Its really, really queer," said Ascot, half-worried, half-confused, and totally swamped in paperwork. He was frantically multi-tasking; taking care of state matters, keeping Mokona from splattering ink everywhere, worrying about his teacher _and_ trying his very best to explain to Umi what the heck was going on. "Why?" queried the Water Knight, deciding to aid Ascot by a) kicking Mokona out of the study, and b) sorting out the paperwork she could do. "I mean like…his physical self is here and everything seems fine and dandy," said Ascot, throwing an empty ink-well at Mokona when he peered in again, "but its like…he's sleeping." "Sleeping? Try coma," said Umi, rolling together some parchment. "I mean, even a heavy sleeper will wake when you drop a water balloon on him…" Ascot paused and stared. "A…_water balloon_?" Umi held up her hands in defense. "It wasn't me!" she said hurriedly as the parchment sprang out of its roll with a _sproing_. "That was an accident, on Hikaru's part." "I…see," Ascot replied, a little doubtful.

_I sense it. Growing. He's growing stronger, his will to break free grows with each minute I keep him in this prison. Although his struggles seem futile, I know better. He is slowly seeing the Light. I cannot keep him for long. But I have kept him; kept him long enough to feel him weaken._

Umi sighed sadly when she next looked in on him. His eyes were still shut. She knew he was being tormented by pain, and yet, in his condition, he couldn't feel the pain. That was both blessing and curse. __

**_Why? Why, even though I am in this state, why do I still feel the pain? Why do I still feel this endless pain? Death would be better…but no…the others…they need me…but…I do not want this pain anymore…waking up will bring more pain…but I must…I must break free._**

****

_No…to wake up will only inflict more suffering, pain on yourself. Do not awake…he is breaking. Breaking out of the grip that holds him. No. He will yield. _

**_Even if I free myself, I will still be tormented by pain. Is it any different than it is now? Isn't this pain I am feeling the same as the one I will feel when I awake? Set me free…_**

****

Umi's joyous cry rang out through the castle.

"Clef!"

**_Author's Note: Eeeeh. Pretty angsty chapter here. Gomen-nasai…don't worry, there's still a touch of humour in here. I don't usually write THIS much angst but believe me, I'm a cheerful person, NOT prone to suicidal tendencies but it's a really gloomy day. =)_**


	29. Authoress Note

**Author's Notes: **Hey all. I haven't seen this fic of mine in two years, and my writing style has changed very much then. Would you like me to continue updating this ficlet? MKR is an old fandom for me, and I may end up writing everyone OOC. But if you guys really want me to, I'll try my best to finish the story.


	30. Consciousness

**Disclaimer: Do I _really_ have to go through this dog-gone procedure?**

**Author's Notes: Holy flying –beep-. I actually updated after like. Two years. I reckon there's going to be a lot of OOC-ness, and I'm sorry, but bear with it while I get back into the groove, yeah? **

_**Chapter 29: Consciousness**_

I didn't realize what had happened till Umi and Ascot kindly filled me in. Funny, when I passed out, I was in a state of immense agony. Yet, now that I'm awake, I feel only a slight, dull aching near my heart. Where my mind should have been foggy and confused, there was nothing but crystal clarity. Only just moments ago, a voice had been speaking to me.

_Let go of yourself. Release yourself from all that pain; isn't that the respite you seek? Do you not wish to be free? Why do you want to suffer? Don't wake. Let your physical being wither away to nothingness._

Yes, complete oblivion _was_ tempting, I do not deny that. For then I would not have to worry about state affairs anymore, about Jevo, about this mysterious hooded person that was giving everyone grief. But then again, I _was_ the Master Mage of Cephiro. I reckon my reputation would go down the drain if I just gave up.

That presence in my mind had fought desperately to keep me under. Umi's happy squealing barely registered with me. I tuned out most of the noise around myself, just listening to what was important, and responding as needed.

Where did my sense of joy seeing that blue-haired Knight go?

Normally, I'd be worried to death about such a thing, but guess what?

I don't care anymore. Maybe I'd liked her more than a friend before, but now, it's back to square one.

I'm sorry, Umi.

**Postscript: o.O Okay, sorry ClefxUmi fans. I just killed off your favourite pairing. Well, kill me, but I can't write heterosexual relationships for peanuts anymore. Shounen-ai, yes, but not het. So…there goes the romance element in this story.**


End file.
